Mr Gohan and Danny
by Mitchell Movie Productions
Summary: Using the WABAC machine, Gohan and his adopted boy Danny go back in time to witness world-changing events 1st-hand and interact with the greatest historical figures of all time. But when Danny takes the WABAC out for a joyride to impress his friend Candace, they accidentally rip a hole in the universe, wreaking havoc on history. The 2 must fix this time rift before it's too late.
1. Mr Gohan's Prologue

**Here it is, the fanmake of the nostalgic Dreamworks movie featuring a Time Traveling Dog and his lovable adopted son, starring the world's 2nd powerful Sayian and the world's well known Half-Ghost hero in... Mr. Gohan & Danny!**

 ** _(Cut to full moon in the night sky, where we see it turning into a crescent moon, and as it turns into a crescent moon, we see a 7-year old version of Danny Phantom, he smiles at the camera, and then sits on the moon and pulls out a fishing rod and waves it back and forth, and on the last wave, the fishing rod rope flies around the front clouds, causing them to disappear, then the words "BEARQUARTER STUDIOS" form out of floating letters, and we see Danny sitting on the moon, fishing calmly and quietly. Pan down to New York City on a beautiful afternoon)._**

It was a beautiful afternoon in the city of New York City, the pigeons are flying, the birds were chirping, and everyone was relaxing on their last day of summer vaccation in the summer of 2013.

 _"Our story begins way above New York City, in the luxurious penthouse apartment of perhaps the most unlikely genius the world's ever known." A voice then said._

Inside the luxurious Penthouse apartment, a young 24 year old man has black hair and black eyes. He has his father's facial features, and also has his mother's light peach complexion rather than his father's light tan. He is dressed as like a professor or a businessman, in a suit and a tie. He also wears eyeglasses, even though he shows no sign of actually needing them, however, that these are reading glasses of some kind, as opposed to general corrective glasses.

He was doing yoga.

He noticed the viewer and the man then said, "Oh, I'm sorry. Since I was doing yoga, you were expecting a Kamehameha?" The man then stood calmly with his arms behind his back, proudly.

"My name is Son Gohan, the son of Goku and Ox-king's daughter, ChiChi, however you can call me Mr. Gohan." Gohan then said. He then smiled and said, "And I would like to talk to you about myself since we're going to spending time together. See, it was clear that I was different from the other kids as a Saiyan Child."

 _ **Flashback, Gohan's childhood days in the 90's**_

 ** _"I tried to fit in, but I never did."_**

7 year old Gohan was seen trying to join in on a pickup baseball game, but the others refused to accept him into the game.

 _ **"In the years of my elementary school career, it was clear that most of my peers and friends and bullies were popular, but for some other reason, I never was."**_

 _7 year old Videl was playing with her Labrador Retriever Dog by playing fetch with it._

 _"Fetch it, Ryan!" Videl then said, throwing the doggie toy baseball, much to Gohan's confused._

 _"Why?" Gohan then said, confusedly and then continued, "It's an act of futility, you'll just throw it again, won't you."_

 _That killed the moment for everybody._

 _"Yeah, I'm going to go somewhere else." Videl then said, rudely, while leaving Gohan behind._

 _"Wait, never mind what I said! You can have fun with other things too!" Gohan then said, but Videl left him behind anyway, shattering his heart._

 _ **"So, after years of being an outcast, I dedicated myself to the pursuit of knowledge, culture, and athletics!"**_

Gohan went through years of playing baseball, studying, and excelling in classes.

 _ **"I became the strongest Saiyan in the world."**_

 _Gohan was becoming the strongest Super Saiyan in the world._

 _ **"I received my degree at Harvard, Vale-Saiyan-Torian."**_

 _ **Flashback to adult Gohan in the 2000's**_

 _ **And after that, I devoted myself to helping mankind, such as Pioneering new techniques to alternative energy"**_

Gohan was testing out a futuristic car with a fuel hose attatched to a cow's butt. The cow farted, therefore, it accelerated quickly, and it crashed into a brick wall.

 _ **"Thanks to my alter ego as the Great Saiyaman, I achieved world peace."**_

The Great Saiyaman was protecting the world from danger.

 _ **"And in my spare time, I invented planking, fist bump, tear away pants, autotune, new skateboard moves, and zumba!"**_

 ** _(Gohan does a zumba dance)_**

 ** _End of flashback_**

Then Gohan was in the library picking up a book, basically looking for something to pass the time, then he noticed the viewers looking at him, he then chuckled while rubbing his the back of his neck.

"Oh, sorry, I shouldn't have left the room." Gohan said, and then he said, "But what am I proud of the most? Well, that would be my son, Danny."

"Hi, Mr. Gohan!" A kid then said, walking in. He wore a white shirt with a red collar and sleeves and a circle in the middle, light blue shorts and red and white shoes. He had black hair, white skin, blue eyes, and glasses. He was seven years old. His name was Danny.

Danny then noticed the viewers and shyly stepped behind Gohan's legs, still looking at the viewer. Danny looked at Gohan and said, "Have you told them yet?"

"What?" Gohan was confused.

"Oh, you were about to get to the WABAC, weren't you?" Danny then whispered, curiously.

"I was." Gohan whispered. Danny went to the elevator.

Gohan redirected his attention to the viewer and said, "Ever since I adopted Danny, I vowed to prepare him for the world past, present, and future, to be the best father i could be."

The elevator door opened, and the 2 stepped in the elevator, smiling.

Gohan then continued, "So, to put it mildly, Danny inspired me to build the best invention of my life: A time machine."

The elevator closed and it took them down to a gigantic futuristic room with window thin screens big as NIU's Football Stadium bleachers, there were 2 rows of 10 screens on the left and right side, and there was a futuristic red door, and it opened, revealing the WABAC Machine.

 _ **Bearquarter2008 Presents...**_

The WABAC was a spherical machine with hexagonal tiles designed to camoflage into it's environment. However, the machine's true exterior color is a polished orange with a windshield in the front as well as a secluded two-door entrance. The machine has the ability to hover in any direction the pilot driver (usually Gohan himself) directs it to do. Inside, the primary color is gray and the lighting is dim. Most controls are smooth, excluding a large red button which commences the warp to the disired time and location and the halographic controls used to further control and monitor the machine.

Gohan and Danny went on the moving platform that took them closer to the WABAC.

"However, there are bound to be a few mishaps along the way, since after all, Time Travelling can be unpredictable." Gohan then said.

"Let's just say that the Leaning Tower of Pisa wasn't always leaning." Danny then said to the viewer.

"But there's nothing better than learning the lessons of history at first hand, right, Danny?" Gohan then replied.

The Wabac's door opened.

"So, Mr. Gohan, where are we going today?" Danny then said.

"Not where, _when,_ Danny." Gohan corrected Danny as the 2 took their seat in the time machine.

Gohan pressed the big red button, and a light blue aura like portal formed, and the Wabac accelerated and flew into it, going into a new time traveling adventure of...

 ** _Mr. Gohan & Danny.'_**

 ** _Next Chapter: Reign of Terror!_**


	2. The Reign of Terror!

**Author's note: Sorry for the wait, folks, but for now, here it is, the next chapter of the adventure of the time travelling Mystic Super Saiyan and his adopted Half-Ghost son. You all know that Gohan was treated like an outcast for most of his Elementary School year, and that he gained popularity as he became the most powerful Super Saiyan in the universe, and the well known Nobel Prize winner as well. We also learned that he adopted a young Half-Ghost child by the name Danny. So, Danny inspired Gohan to build the WABAC machine, the world's epic Time Machine. And together, they go on adventures across time in the past. Here's one of their adventures. This Chapter's called "Reign of Terror! _(Over cake?)_ "**

The year was 1789, the place was Paris, France. It was a beautiful evening in the French city, it was like looking at the world's most epic Leonardo Da Vince art painting in the most well known museum of all mankind. It was a sight to see, the river, and the fancy houses, everything in the city was amazing, it was even beautiful at the Palace of Versailles.

 _"Woah, this house must be bigger than Shea Stadium!"_ The 7-year old boy was heard, amazed.

 _"This is the P_ _alace of Versailles, the humble abode of Marie Antoinette, and Danny, she's still well known for one thing,"_ The Mystic Saiyan was heard.

 _"What would that be, Mr. Gohan?"_ Danny asked, curiously.

 _"Cake!"_ A woman was heard shrieking in excitement.

In the Palace of Versailles, there was a middle aged lady with white hair in an exaggerated version of a pompadour hairstyle, a blue 1800's formal female dress, make up, blue eyes, and she's a bit chubby _(Pam Poovey chubby)_. Her name was Marie Antoinette.

She was making a pig out of herself by enjoying her cake. The party was luxurious, beautiful, astonishing regardless of Marie Antoinette making a pig out of herself.

Gohan and Danny were there at the party, dressed in the appropiate time period dresses.

"Wow, Mr. Gohan, she really loves cake." Danny then said, feeling weirded out.

"Indeed, she does. Marie was a lady with a huge appetite, just as huge as my dad's appetite. However, it was for frosted covered food. My dad will eat anything." Mr. Gohan then said, not feeling awkward. He then grabbed a slice of cake. "But all of this expensive taste made her the center of critism."

Gohan then gave Danny the cake.

Danny then asked confusedly, "Why?" When he wasn't looking someone took the cake a way from him.

"Because, Danny, the common people were poor in France during her reign." Mr. Gohan then said.

 ** _Cutaway, outside the castle_**

"Got any bread?" A poor person asked.

"I'm exceedingly poor, so no!" Another poor person replied, angrily.

"Hey, no need to be rude!" A 3rd poor peasant then said. "Sheesh, you've been like this lately."

"No I haven't." The rude peasant then said, accusedly.

"Yes you have, remember last night, "I'm exceedingly hungry" and what about "I'm exceedingly excited"? What's going on?" The 2nd Peasant then said.

"I don't know, I'm just tired of living like this." The rude peasant then replied.

 ** _Back in the castle,_**

"Can we have some cake now?" Danny asked Ms. Antoinette.

 _"Mais, oui."_ Ms. Antoinette replied.

"Oh!" Danny then replied, feeling corrected, rubbing his neck in embarrasment, he then said, "Right, sorry. "May we" have some cake."

 _"Mais, oui."_ Ms. Antoinette replied happily.

"She clearly can't hear me through the hair." Danny then said to Mr. Gohan.

"What the queen clearly meant is this..." Mr. Gohan then said, before being interrupted by Ms. Antoinette's giggling. She handed 2 plates of cake to the Saiyan and the halfa child.

"Let them eat cake!" She said, but she didn't know that the poor townsfolk were watching this party behind her back through the window, and let me tell you, it isn't pleasant for them to see.

"And when the queen heard that the poor of Paris couldn't even buy bread, she then said, "Let them have cake"." A peasant then angrily said to his friends and a thousand other peasants.

The peasants complaints were as angry as he was.

"I Heard it too!"

"A scandal!"

"An outrage!"

"Wait!" Another peasant said, stopping the ranting of the townsfolk. "What kind of cake?" But the townsperson near him punched him in the face.

"Are you serious?!" A peasant angrily said.

"Viva la revolution!" The townsfolk angrily said, before throwing a brick at the mansion, shattering a window which destroyed the cake, causing the partygoers to be frightened.

Gohan knew this meant trouble, he then looked at the queen and said, "Your majesty, great party, but right now, me and Danny should be on our way..."

Gohan turned around and noticed Danny left the ball room, he had a worried look, he thought, _"Where did he go? Doesn't he know this is a time of crisis in this time period?!"_

The Mystic Saiyan ran out of the ball room and into the bakery, panicing slightly, looking for Danny, but he then noticed the 7-year old boy on a table eating a piece of cake.

Danny then said, "Hey, Mr. Gohan!"

Gohan worriedly then asked, "What on Earth are you doing here?!"

"Trying other cakes." Danny then said, taking a bite of another cake. "There's one with whipped cream and strawberries in it, it's so fantastic, Grandpa Goku would even love it!"

Gohan then said sternly, "Do you even remember why I told you to stay close to me during the French Revolution, Danny?"

"Because it was going to rain after the French Revolution?" Danny then said, confused.

"Close, I said, "After the French Revolution, comes the Reign of Terror"!" Gohan then said, Marie Antoinette ran and screamed for her life along with her servants, running from the peasants.

"Round up the aristocrats!" A Peasant said, angrily.

 ** _Outside, 6 minutes later._**

All of the peasants of France were about to witness something, the decapitation of the French Aristocrats, much to the dismay of Danny and Mr. Gohan.

Speaking of Danny, the 7-year old child ran to the 7-foot stage base, where Gohan was stuck with in a Guillotine. Max Robespierre spoke to all of france, "The Queen and her aristocratic cronies must pay for their gluttony! We will slaughter them like the dogs they are! Starting with this so called "Super Saiyan!""

He then pointed to Gohan, prompting the crowd to cheer, but all Danny did was watch in fear.

"What should I do, Mr. Gohan?!" Danny said, worried.

"Just stay right there, Danny!" Gohan then said.

"But Mr. Gohan!" Danny said, scared to death.

"Everything will be fine! Just trust me!" Gohan then said.

The Ax was raised by the executioner, and in a instant second, it was dropped, seemingly beheading the Saiyan.

"MR. GOHAN!" Danny screamed in fear, before fainting.

Robespierre then noticed something in the basket, not a head, but a cantaloupe.

"What?! A cantaloupe?! The lowest of all fruits?! WHO DARES TO INSULT ME WITH THIS MELON?!" Robespierre shouted in fury. "GET THAT SAIYAN!"

Danny then started to regain consciousness, slowly, however, there was something going on, he started to turn invisible and phase through the ground, and into the sewers, where he regained visibility and tangibility.

 ** _-Sewers-_**

Danny then slowly started to get up and noticed Gohan was all right, head was still attached, Danny was relieved. They then started to run for their lives.

"Mr. Gohan, how did you escape?!" Danny asked, curiously.

"It's simple, Danny, I used instant transmission as soon as the sun's light would bounce from your glasses and blind the executioner, therefore, giving me enough time to replace myself with a cantaloupe and use that ol' instant transmission trick my dad taught me!" Gohan then said.

"Wow, awesome!" Danny then said.

"It wasn't awesome, it was a matter of keeping my head!" Gohan then said.

Danny laughed at the joke, but then he said dumbfoundedly, "I don't get it."

"There he is!" Robbespierre then said, angrily walking towards the 2 along side his partners.

Danny and Gohan ran into the sewer hole, bringing them down below ground level. Danny landed face first, and Gohan landed feet first.

Danny then said, "Dear god! This water tastes worse than the Lions 0-16 record!"

"Uh, that isn't water." Gohan replied.

"Oh, come on!" Danny whined.

"A-ha!" Robbespierre then caught up to the duo, so did his partners. "I've got you now, Saiyan!"

"Monsieur, you may have, but you're a master chaseman as well. Nice job doubling back on me like that. I just hope you don't take my little confederate here." Gohan said.

"WHAT?!" Danny then said, confused, and then, Robbespierre grabbed the boy.

"You're weak now! I'm more devillishly clever than you." Robbespierre then said, evilly.

"Not clever enough." Gohan then said, right before throwing another cantaloupe, where Robbespierre caught it.

"I am clever." Robbespierre then said.

"Clever, yes." Gohan then said, then, in a flash, a gold aura bursted and his hair was uplifted and changed from black to gold hair, his eyes became turquoise, Gohan turned into a Super Saiyan. "Smart? No."

"AGH! ANOTHER CANTALOUPE!" Robbespierre then angrily yelled, drawing out his sword, then attempted to hit Gohan with it, but the Saiyan managed to counter the attack with his finger.

The Saiyan and the swordsman were going at each other, but then, Gohan managed to blast a beam at a wall.

"You missed!" Robbespierre then said.

"Saiyans never miss." Gohan then said, cockily throwing his sword up in the air, causing a sewer door to be thrown down to the sewers as well.

Then, the wooden wall exploded with running water, and then the Saiyan and the boy got on the sewer door and surfed throughout the sewers on the running water.

"Do you smell that, Danny?" Gohan then said.

"It wasn't me, Mr. Gohan!" Danny then said.

"I know, it's the methane gas in the sewer system! And since it ignites at 306 degrees Fahrenheit, we're about to use it to blast out of here!" Gohan then said.

Gohan then pushed the board against the concrete wall, making sparks and causing a huge explosion, propelling the duo out of the sewers and into the sky.

As the 2 looked back at the fireworks caused by the reign of terror.

Danny was in awe of what he saw, he was amused by the sight of the fireworks that were exploding from the sewers into the outside, eventually the board crashed into the woods of Paris, France, the duo then landed safely.

"That was quite a ride, Danny." Gohan then said.

Danny nodded in agreement.


	3. 1st Day of School

**Author's note: Sorry for the wait! Here's Chapter 2! Danny is about to start school in New York in the present time!**

In the forests, the Mystic SuperSaiyan and his adopted son were walking through the forests, after going through that whole disaster in Paris, France.

"So, Danny, what did you learn today?" Gohan asked.

"That French Revolution was really insane." The 7-year old boy then said.

"How so?" Gohan asked, curiously.

"That dudes were getting their heads chopped off, and everyone was scared of standing up and saying it was wrong." Danny then said.

"To think that her majesty would have avoided the whole scenario if she simply issued a edict to distribute bread to the poor. However, she couldn't have her desert." Gohan then said.

"Well, how come?" Danny asked.

"You can't just have your cake and edict too." Gohan jokingly replied, smilng.

This prompted the boy to laugh, but Danny then got a dumbfounded look and then said, "I don't get it."

Danny then asked, "So where are we heading next, Mr. Gohan?"

"Actually, nowhere, you have school tomorrow, don't you remember the note on the calendar, Danny?" Gohan then said. Danny then remembered that note, then the WABAC then came out of its camouflage and opened its doors up.

The 2 went into the WABAC and went back to the present time.

 _ **Friday, August 23rd, 2013, 7:30AM**_

It was a beautiful morning in the city of New York and it was the first day of school for the students of Susan B. Anthony Academy, one of the most well known Elementary Schools in the city of New York.

 _"And remember, Danny, mind your manners and make sure you ask before you head to the bathroom." Gohan then said._

 _"I know, Mr. Gohan!" Danny replied._

Danny and Gohan were on Gohan's grey Moped, with Gohan as the driver and Danny in the sidecar.

"And also, Danny, make sure you remember the mathematics and lessons I've taught you and you'll do great!" Gohan then said.

"I know, Mr. Gohan." Danny replied, excited for the first day of school as the Moped parked near the school, it looked nice, and it was a beautiful sight to see.

"Thanks for the lift, Mr. Gohan." Danny then said, getting his backpack.

"Danny, you forgot something!" Gohan then said, "My Grandpa's scouter, something to remind you of how proud I am of you. That, and I turned it into a phone, therefore, if you're sick or not feeling so happy, you can call me if there's an emergency."

Gohan then handed Bardock's scouter to Danny. "Thanks, Mr. Gohan, but I need to get to class." The young boy said, anxiously.

"And remember, Danny, no matter how far I may be, no matter where you go, I'll always be there for you." Gohan then said, but Danny ran into the school, in a hurry, much to Gohan's dismay.

 ** _Class, 9:00AM._**

 _ **(Author's note: Danny and the other students are at least 7 years old, and so is Candace, so don't accuse me of them acting childish in high school, I hate confusions. And yes, Danny has ghost powers, but he doesn't find that out until Gohan, Danny, and Candace go to Ancient Greece. And yes, I know Sherman isn't like Danny Phantom, but he is like Danny Fenton, clueless any day.)**_

The 2nd grade class was going on, and class' students were Danny Fenton, 7-year old Tucker Foley, 7-year old Duncan, 7-year old Stacy Hirino, 7-year old Sam Manson, 7-year old Owen, 7-year old Dash Baxter, 7-year old Albert Du Bois, 7-year old Wendy Corduroy, and 7-year old Candace Flynn.

The teacher then said, "Alright class, who could tell me about George Washington?"

Danny then quickly raised his hand, and the teacher then said, "Yes, Danny?"

"George Washington was our first president." Danny happily replied.

"Correct. Now who can tell me which tree he cut down?" The teacher then said, a seven year old girl behind Danny raised her hand.

Her face is round by general appearance and her eyes possess a shade of blue similar to that of her brother's. Her hair is colored orange, unlike the red hair of others in the Flynn family and flows freely down to her shoulders. A notable physical trait of hers is her 3 and a half inch long neck. She had peach light skin and was dressed formally. Her name was Candace Flynn.

"Yes, Candace?" The teacher replied.

"A cherry tree." Candace then said.

"Apocryphal!" Danny then said.

"What kind of tree is that?" The teacher then said, confusedly.

"No, it means doubtful authenticity, although widely circulated as being true. George Washington has never once cut down a cherry tree. The only reason people told those stories is to teach people lessons about life." Danny then said, much to Candace's embarrasment.

"My dad took me to the day Washington and his army crossed that cold lake, and I fell in!" Danny then said. The classmates laughed, and the teacher chuckled.

"Looks as if someone has been studying their history, huh, Candace?" The teacher then said.

Candace then looked at Danny and growled at the boy behind his back. She snapped her pencil in half.

 ** _Cafeteria, lunchtime._**

Danny and his new friends, Ron Stoppable and Tucker sat at a lunch table, enjoying a joke that Danny just made.

"Why do they call you techno geek?" Danny asked.

"Because I'm always seen with my Iphone outside of class." Tucker then said.

"Well, you may as well have _techno music_ if you go to the school dance." Danny jokingly said, the 3 laughed.

"Good one!" Ron said, while finishing up his sandwich.

Then, Candace and her friends, Wendy Corduroy, Stacy Hirino and Jenny walked into the lunchroom, Candace glared at the halfa boy, angered at the fact that Danny showed her up in class when talking about George Washington.

"Check this, guys!" Candace whispered to her friends, they smiled at what Candace was planning to do. Candace then mischievously grinned. She then walked over to Danny's table, smiling.

"Oh, hi, Danny! What do you have for lunch? Kibbles and bits or meow mix?" Candace said, tauntingly.

Danny then said, "Well, actually, no. I have baby carrots, orange juice, Gogurt, and a tuna sandwich!" Danny then took a bite of his sandwich, he then chewed and swallowed, and then he said, "It's healthy and is perfect for a lunch at school!"

"So you don't make a pig out of yourself by dining properly, right?" Candace said.

"Yeah, of course I have to be polite while eating, why would you think that I wouldn't?" Danny said, raising an eyebrow in question.

"Because you're an animal." Candace then said.

Danny's smile then turned into a dumbfounded look. He didn't like where this was going.

He then asked in confusion, "Wait, what?"

"Don't act like that. Your dad's a Saiyan, which is technically an animal, which makes you an animal." Candace said, while pointing at the halfa, tauntingly.

Ron then tapped Candace on the shoulder, and said, "Well, you may be a bit confused, Saiyans turn into gigantic apes in the full moon," Candace started to look a little agitated by Ron a bit. Ron still continued, "And Danny's relationship with his adoptive father is an adoptive relationship, Candace."

"Zip it, Stoppable!" Candace angrily said, glaring at Ron. Ron started to look startled.

"Okay." Ron then said, slightly frightened.

Candace then tauntingly looked at Danny and said, "Here, let me demonstrate. Fetch!" Then, Candace swatted the sandwich out of Danny's hand, then, the Sandwich landed on the floor, surprising everyone in the cafeteria.

"Go on, go get your lunch, sweetie!" Candace tauntingly said, Danny was too surprised to answer, he then gave a "What was that for?" look at Candace. Candace then started to glare at the halfa, pointed at the sandwich, and then said, "Well? What are you waiting for?!"

Then all of the students in the room started to laugh at Danny, much to his dismay, and to his new friends dismay.

"Ugh, talk about humiliation!" Tucker said, dismayed.

"Danny!" Candace tauntingly said, hands behind her back, holding each other. The halfa innocently looked at Candace. "Go get your lunch! Act like a good puppy!" Then, Candace then place her hands out, in the style of doggy paddle, and barked playfully, "Arf! Arf!" Then she stood straight and laughed.

Danny then started to feel embarrassed about what happened. He then got out of his seat and then walked over to his sandwich, then Candace saw something in Danny's pocket that grabbed her attention, she then walked over to Danny, and grabbed the object out of his pocket, it was his Great Grandpa Bardock's scouter.

"What's this?" Candace asked.

Danny turned around, and he reacted in surprise as Candace held the scouter in her left hand, he then said, "Hey! That's mine! Hand it over!"

"I know, it's a phone right?" Candace then said, then she looked for the power button, but it was on the exterior of the scouter, she pressed the button, and the scouter started beeping. Candace attempted to use it as a phone, with no avail. "You're kidding, right? The phone's broken!"

"Actually, Candace, it isn't a phone. You may assume that because of its shape, but perhaps Danny's father would know." Ron then said, walking towards Candace.

"Back off, Stoppable!" Candace angrily said.

"Okay." Ron then said, slightly frightened, while backing up.

Danny attempt to reclaim his Great Grandfather's prized possession, but Candace jumped around, tauntingly waving it in front of Danny's face.

"Hey, that thing's not yours! Stop it!" Danny said, embarrassedly.

"Jump, doggy, jump!" Candace said, tauntingly.

"I'm not an animal!" Danny angrily said. Then he jumped at Candace, hoping to get his prized possession back, but Candace then jumped out of the way and manages to catch Danny in an armlock.

"ACK!" Danny grunted, as he got caught in the armlock.

"Just admit you're an animal, Fenton! Start begging right now, or else!" Candace gritted her teeth.

"Let me go!" Danny said, struggling to get out of Candace's grip on the halfa.

"Beg like an animal, Fenton, and I'll let you go! Come on, beg, Fenton!" Candace said, angrily.

Then, all the students were being excited about this, they all chanted, "FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!"

Wow, for a first day at school as a 7-year old, Danny is not taking this well, what was he going to do? Candace has the halfa in an armlock. He couldn't phase through her, then people wouldn't understand that.

 **Author's note: Not expecting Danny to have a tough time at school? Sorry, I have to stay true to Mr. Peabody and Sherman, right?**


	4. Beautiful Darling Boy

**Author's note: Danny's first day isn't going so well, he already made a class enemy, Candace Flynn, and what's going to happen to Danny? Better question is: What happens to Gohan's custody of Danny?**

 _ **Principal's office, during class.**_

"Gohan, there's something that we need to talk about." Principal Stanford Pines then said, worriedly.

"It's about Danny, isn't it?" Gohan then said, worriedly.

"Well..." Principal Pines then said.

"If you need more information, then I have the paperwork, I could..."

Gohan then took a briefcase out filled with papers about Danny's intelligence.

"Gohan..."

"I know that he may seem smart, so if putting him in a higher grade is neccesary, then by all means, do it."

"Gohan..."

"Look, there's a lot of planning that but I'm sure I can work it out."

"Gohan, Daniel got into a fight today!" Stanford annoyedly said, annoyed at Gohan at the moment. Gohan's busy look turned into a worried look, Danny has never gotten himself into a fight.

"Oh, dear." Gohan worriedly said.

"Pictures were taken for insurance reasons. There has been talk about ecto energy being fired from Danny's hand, and it didn't hurt anyone, but a lunch table was destroyed by it." Pines then said.

"This is odd, I have never seen Danny show these powers." Gohan then said, worriedly.

"I have to say, things aren't looking swell for you, Son Gohan." A voice said, Gohan then turned around and saw a woman with red hair, green eyes, sunglasses, makeup and pink lipstick. She had light skin, and she had a beautiful body. She wore a female lawyer's styled suit, only it was red with a red skirt. Her name was Penelope Spectra _(Author's Note: Spectra won't be a ghost in this fic!)_.

"And who are you?" Gohan confusedly said.

"The name's Ms. Spectra. And I work for Child Protective Services, and I don't like how this is turning out for you, considering the fact that you're just a Saiyan. And all Sayians like to be reckless, and having your kid fight on school grounds." Ms. Spectra then said.

"I'm not like my father's friends or family. I am not reckless, I do stuff for the greater good." Gohan then said, glaring at Ms. Spectra.

"It's true, even my brother Stanley would disagree with you." Principal Pines then said.

"Yeah, and that's not the point. My point is that I won custody of Danny in a federal case!" Gohan angrily said.

"And it can be taken away from you, Gohan, I'll be visiting your home tomorrow night, I better see that you're qualified to be a parent, because I don't, I'll personally see to it that Danny is removed from your custody, permanently!" Ms. Spectra then said.

"And do you know Vlad Masters?" She then asked again, sternly.

"That Idiot Cheesehead? The owner of Vladco?" Gohan then said, angrily gritting his teeth.

"If you do lose custody of your son, then Vlad will be more than happy to take custody of your adopted son. Have I made myself clear?" Ms. Spectra then said.

The last thing Gohan wanted is to lose custody of the boy, because Vlad Masters was always his arch-rival since Vladco Opened in

"Crystal!" Gohan then replied.

There's no telling how angry Gohan was, but this is new information, not just the fighting, but the ecto energy blasts, that's something new. What's going on with Danny? First phasing through the ground and into the sewers, and now this? Gohan was confused about this, yet impressed, but mostly confused.

 ** _Gohan's penthouse, 9:00PM_**

It was a beautiful night in the city of New York.

 _"I'll never do something that stupid again, Mr. Gohan, I'm sorry." Danny sorrowly said._

 ** _Danny's bedroom_**

Danny was in bed in his pajamas, holding his Teddy Bear _(Rupert)_ , as he lied on his bed, feeling terrible about what happened earlier at school.

"Your darn right it won't. This type of violence is unnacceptable, and since you appreciate Mr. Gandhi's lessons, it's really uncharacteristic. How could you be provoked to do this?" Gohan sympathetically said.

Danny then looked at Gohan and sadly said, "*sigh*, She said I was an animal like you."

Gohan then had a stunned look on his face, no one has insulted Danny or Gohan in that manner, better yet, no one has insulted Gohan since Middle School, Danny was a good kid, he wouldn't punch anyone, or let alone make someone angry. But Candace didn't know about the WABAC, and she doesn't know. But for Danny, he felt guilty for starting a confilct at school.

"Oh." Gohan sadly said, "Well thanks for telling me." Gohan then took off Danny's glasses before going leaving the room.

"Mr. Gohan, I love you." The boy then said.

"I have a deep regard for you as well, Danny." Gohan then said, before closing the door

Danny started to have a worried look on his face, why does Mr. Gohan say "Deep Regard"?

As Gohan shut the door, he then thought to himself, _"I have to do something about this."_ Gohan then thought, worried about his son.

Gohan then looked at his wall of paintings, and some of them where portraits of Danny throughout the events of his childhood, Gohan then started to have memories of raising his adoptive son.

 ** _Close your eyes,_**  
 ** _Have no fear,_**  
 ** _The monsters gone,_**  
 ** _He's on the run and your daddy's here,_**

All those lessons that Gohan taught over the past few years, whether it was during a trip through time, or even in the present, Gohan never missed a lesson to teach Danny.

 ** _Beautiful,_**  
 ** _Beautiful, beautiful,_**  
 ** _Beautiful Boy,_**

Such as riding a bike, helping with Homework, Danny was always aided by his adoptive father.

 ** _Before you go to sleep,_**  
 ** _Say a little prayer,_**  
 ** _Every day in every way,_**  
 ** _It's getting better and better,_**

 ** _Beautiful,_**  
 ** _Beautiful, beautiful,_**  
 ** _Beautiful Boy,_**

 ** _Out on the ocean sailing away,_**  
 ** _I can hardly wait,_**  
 ** _To see you to come of age,_**  
 ** _But I guess we'll both,_**  
 ** _Just have to be patient,_**  
 ** _Yes it's a long way to go,_**  
 ** _But in the meantime,_**

 _ **Flashback, November 2nd, 2011:**_

 _Gohan was walking home in the streets of New York, when he heard a kid's crying in an alley. He then walked over and saw the kid in a box, it was Danny, only he had a sweater on, and jeans on, and they looked dirty, he came from a orphanage, and he was picked on there, even with the company of Moe, Larry, and Curly **(Stooges 2012 film reference!)** , he felt like an outcast, so he ran away from there. Gohan, remembering his own childhood when he was treated like an outcast, and wanting to give the boy something, a home and family, the Mystic Saiyan decided to adopt Danny._

 ** _Before you cross the street,_**  
 ** _Take my hand,_**  
 ** _Life is just what happens to you,_**  
 ** _While your busy making other plans,_**

 _ **Courtroom:**_

 _"Son Gohan, you're a nobel prize winner, a well known scientist, and the most powerful Saiyan in the entire universe, what made you think you could be a father?" The Judge asked._

 _"Well, when I first found Danny, it reminded me as a kid, feeling like an outcast, so I wanted to give the kid something I had, a home and a family." Gohan replied. "And given all I accomplished for the past few years, how hard can it be?"_

 _"Well, if your father, Goku can give you a home, I don't see why you can't give a child a home." The Judge replied._

 _Then, the nursery doctor let the Saiyan hold the happy child's hand as pictures were being taken by the press._

 ** _Beautiful,_**  
 ** _Beautiful, beautiful,_**  
 ** _Beautiful Boy,_**  
 ** _Darling,_**  
 ** _Darling,_**  
 ** _Darling Sean._**

 ** _Well, we now know Danny's history with Gohan as his son._**


	5. A Friendly Night (?)

**Author's note, now, it's time to meet Candace's family, yes, I know Lawrence Fletcher isn't Candace's real biological father, so why not have a Phineas and Ferb OC?**

It was Saturday, August 24th, and it was another average day in the Big Apple. In the fancy kitchen, Gohan was cooking up something fancy for dinner, but what was the occasion?

Danny then walked in the kitchen, confused about what's going on. "Wow, Mr. Gohan, something fancy must be going on! It isn't my birthday, that I know."

"That's correct." Gohan then said.

"Is the president coming over again?" Danny asked.

"No." Gohan replied, finishing up his dinner plans.

"Are the Giants playing tonight?" Danny asked.

"No." Gohan then said, much to the confusion of the 7 year old boy. Then, the 2 went to the elevator and Gohan straightened his tie.

"So who's coming to Dinner, Mr. Gohan?" Danny asked.

"Well, let's just say it's someone that will put this whole conflict thing aside us." Gohan then said, the elevator dinged and the 2 saw 2 adults and Candace, clearly, the 2 adults behind Candace are _her parents._

The mother was a redhead like her daughter, and she had a Pompadour hairstyle, she also wears a yellow t-shirt with brown capri pants, she also wears a fancy blue jacket. Her name was Linda Flynn.

The father had dark red hair and a triangle shaped head with a large pointy nose, glasses, and large, dark blue eyes. He was about as tall as his wife, he had a turtleneck and blue khakis. His name is Ryan Flynn.

Candace didn't wear her school uniform, instead, she wore a red dress, white socks and white shoes.

Danny's eyes widen in shock as Candace glared at the boy.

"The Flynn family!" Gohan then said, enthusingastically. "It's ever so nice to see you come into our humble abode."

"So you must be this Saiyan I've been hearing about." Ryan replied.

"Well, you I guess you would allow me to be called a Literate Saiyan." Gohan then said, jokingly, prompting Linda to chuckle, but Ryan groaned in annoyance.

"He doesn't laugh much." Linda then said to Gohan.

"Well, we really appreciate you coming on such short notice, right, Danny?" Gohan then said, expecting Danny to reply, but he stayed silent and angry. Gohan then said to Danny in a restrained tone, _"Right, Danny?"_

"Yeah, we're excited to see you, that's for sure." Danny replied, angrily with his teeth closed.

"Say hello to Vanessa Doofenshmirtz's friend, Danny." Gohan asked.

"Hi, Candace." Danny angrily muttered.

"Now why don't you take Candace to your room and show her your mineral collection? I'm sure she'll find those new geodes of yours quite fascinating." Gohan then said.

Both 7-year old kids sighed in anger.

Danny then said, "C'mon. The Giants aren't playing so let's get this over with."

The 2 then walked to Danny's room, Gohan then said, "I'm so glad that they'll get over their differences before Spectra and Vlad arrive."

"Well, you're barking up the wrong tree, buddy boy, I would've pressed charges if it wasn't for Linda. Now, Gohan, I'm going to say this once, nothing is more important when my daughter's concerned!" Ryan then said, angrily. Then his phone then rang and he answered, "Hello...Sure, I'll be more than happy to take a survey."

Gohan raised an eyebrow in question and whispered to Linda, "Has he always been this overprotective?"

Linda nodded.

 ** _Hours later, 7:56PM_**

As the moon shined upon the city of New York, Gohan was in the living room playing on his piano _(The song, whatever Peabody played on his piano in the film)_ in an attempt to impress Candace's parents, and it's obvious that Linda obviously trusts Gohan.

"Wow, that was impressive, wasn't it, Ryan?" Linda then said, after Gohan was finished, but Ryan was playing around with his iPhone, paying no attention.

"Well, I'm more into rock and roll." Ryan then said, rolling his eyes.

Gohan then grabbed a guitar and played the _Total Drama_ theme before being interrupted by Ryan Flynn, who suggested other music genres until he was finally agitated.

"Okay, I think this was a waste of time, and I have to check if I have any cases people need me to be a lawyer in." Ryan then said, before cramping up while he was getting up. "OUCH!" He quietly whispered.

"Oh, dear." Linda then said, worriedly. "Yeah, Ryan has back spasms sometimes."

"Don't worry, I know a massage technique that my dad taught me!" Gohan then said, rushing over, and then he grabbed a rolling pin and used it to have it roll on Ryan's back, Ryan was hesitant, but his face went from stressed to relaxed, judging that Gohan's technique worked.

Ryan then got up and then started to feel relaxed. "I don't know what your father did in High School, but Goku must've been the world's best father!" Ryan then said, happily.

"You're a miracle worker, Gohan!" Linda then said.

"Thanks." Gohan chuckled, "I'm going to go check on the kids!"

 ** _Danny's room, 8:00PM_**

Danny and Candace were sitting in the darkness of his room. Nobody was having a conversation, Danny was watching a pendulum go back and forth, while Candace was sitting in a chair, playing with her iPhone app, _Angry Birds_. Then, Gohan then opened the door, turned on the lights and then whispered to Danny, "How is everything going? Swimmingly?"

"Ugh." Candace scoffed.

"Why in the world didn't you tell me she was coming over, Mr. Gohan?!" Danny whispered as well.

"Who would want their son to worry?" Gohan replied. Danny groaned.

Gohan then said, "Okay, because I didn't want to hear you complain."

"THANK YOU FOR YOUR HONESTY!" Danny gritted his teeth while whispering.

"You're welcome." Gohan then said.

"What am I supposed to do in here?! Mr. Gohan, I. Hate. Her!" Danny then said, pointing.

"Share your hobbies. Tell a witty story." Gohan then said.

"Yeah, in case you've forgotten, she hates me!" Danny then said, angrily

"Every great relationship starts from a place of conflict and evolves into something richer, Danny."

Danny was clearly confused about why Gohan said that, but then, Gohan winked at his son.

Gohan then said, "Make it work!" *closes the door but opens it again* "But you can't tell her about the WABAC!" *slams the door again*

Danny was about to say something to Candace but she interrupted and replied, "Don't even think about it."

Danny was confused about what to do, both he and Candace hated each other, but Gohan did have a point, sometimes relationships started out bad, but eventually, they start to work out.

Danny tried to walk in front of Candace, but she turned away from the halfa, paying no attention to the boy at all. He twirled his index fingers around each other, thinking about what to say to her.

"Well, a great man said that "The main reason why you don't like a person is because you don't like something about yourself", Candace." Danny then said, convincingly.

"You barely know anything about Sigmund Froyd, so why should I care?" Candace then said, while playing Angry Birds, she tossed the bird at a 52o angle, hitting the structure.

Danny chuckled and said, "Actually, I know more than anyone else."

Candace sighed in anger and then gave a sarcastic look at Danny as she turned around and faced him.

"Wow, really?" Candace then said, sarcastically, "That's kinda like how you understand all the stuff about George Washington not really cutting down a cherry tree!" She then scoffed in anger, and then got off her chair in anger. She then said, "What a croc!"

"But it's true!" Danny said, stretching out his arms in a convincing manner.

"How do you know?" Candace said, curiously.

"I just know, Candace!"

Candace then smirked at this. She placed 1 hand on her hip, relaxingly, and then said, "You read it in a book, didn't you?"

"No." Danny said, lowering his eyebrows in anger.

"See it in a film?"

"No!"

"Did your "intelligent" father tell you?" Candace then said, twirling her index fingers around her ears, thinking that Gohan isn't a genius.

"NO!" Danny yelled, while throwing his fists down.

"Then how do you know, Danny?" Candace demandingly asked, then she started to get uncomfortably close to Danny while walking towards him. Danny started to walk backwards,

"How…." *poke* "…do…" *poke* "..you…" *poke* "…know?!" Candace said, while poking Danny, eventually, Danny gets backed up so much, he trips and falls flat on his back.

"H-He told me!" Danny nervously said.

"Who told you?" Candace asked, while tightening her left fist.

Danny growled in anger and then said angrily, "Who else?! George Washington!"

Then, Danny gasped in shock as he just realized what he just said, Mr. Gohan told him not to bring up the WABAC machine to anyone like Candace Flynn.

Candace looked at Danny in disbelief. She couldn't believe what she was hearing, how could George Washington possibly tell Danny?

"Seriously?" Candace said, not believing a word that Danny said.

Danny then tapped his fingers on the floor, and then looked around and sheepishly said, "Well, yeah."

"Liar." Candace replied, not believing any of this.

 _"But you can't bring up the WABAC to her!"_ Gohan's voice was heard only by Danny.

Danny then had a guilty look on his face, he didn't know what to do, it was either be called crazy by everyone in school and be a social outcast, or let this secret out in front of Candace.

 **-45 seconds later-**

Then, Danny and Candace were then entered the Hallway to the WABAC, Candace was astonished by the design, blue walls, and futuristic computer screens the height of a high school, left and right.

"It's called the "WABAC"." Danny said, convincingly.

Candace twirled around for a second, seeing everything in this hallway. "Where have you gone in this?"

"Not where, _when_ , Candace." Danny said, very enthusiastically.

The 2 kids started to walk towards the doorway.

Candace then smirked and rolled her eyes and raised her arms at a 90 degree. She then said, "Okay, _when_ , genius?"

"Oh, well, 1776, 1492, 1922, 1620, 1214, 4, 1947, 1958, 1988." Danny said.

"Wait, why did you go to 1988?" Candace asked.

"Well, I learned that Odessa Permian played Dallas Carter in the Semis at the University of Texas." Danny replied.

"It can go back to an hour ago, right?" Candace asked, while shrugging.

Danny then looked at Candace and curiously asked, "Why?"

"I could take it home, pretend to be sick, that way, I can stay home and not come to this boring dinner party." Candace said.

"Very funny." Danny sarcastically said. Then Danny said in a humored tone, "You know, Gohan said that you shouldn't use the WABAC for being in more than 1 place at the same time. In other words, you can't use the WABAC to travel to a time when you existed."

"Well, why not?" Candace asked, raising an eyebrow in question.

"There would be more of you." Danny then said.

"Oh, right. I guess the world wouldn't handle that." Candace replied.

The 2 kids were getting closer to the doorway, and it opened and Danny raised his arm, pointing it at the WABAC.

Candace stopped in her tracks and gasped in shock as she saw the Spherical machine.

"Amazing." Candace silently said. She smiled in amazement.

Danny started to not like the look of this one bit, he would usually know that this could only mean trouble.

"Well, we should probably head back to my room, since we already looked at it." Danny said, worriedly.

"You're joking, right? Where should we go first?" Candace said, excitedly, her mood has been uplifted. She stepped on the moving platform that took her to the WABAC. Danny fallowed her.

"Mr. Gohan said I can't drive it until I'm older." Danny nervously replied.

"You do everything that Gohan says, don't you?" Candace said.

Then the 2 approached the machine, and then the door opened.

"Yeah, of course I do." Danny then said.

"Danny, you know what that makes you?"

"An obedient son?"

"Not even close, but that makes you a housepet." Candace chuckled, shocking Danny.

Danny was clearly tired of Candace calling him a "animal", and now, this was his chance to make sure this dilemma doesn't go on for all of his school year. He looked determined to end this mess.

 **Well, what's Danny going to do?**


	6. Egyptian Princess Candace

**Author's note: And now, the trip to _EGYPT!_**

 ** _Back at the dinner party that night._**

Meanwhile, Gohan was setting up drinks for him, Linda, and Ryan. I think it's clear that the Flynn parents trust him completely. I mean, he helped Ryan with his back spasms!

"Well, I have no idea what Vlad Masters has against you, but he's wrong about you, you're not a stuck-up-know it all!" Ryan then said.

"Why thank you!" Gohan then said.

"Uh, Mr. Gohan!" Danny was heard whispering from the living room. Gohan then noticed Danny and then he said to the parents, "Would you excuse me for a moment."

Gohan then walked over to his adopted son and then said happily, "Well, Danny, what did I tell you? This night can be qualified as a success!"

"Yeah, about that..." Danny nervously then said.

"Wait, where's Candace?" Gohan asked, curiously. Danny didn't want to say it, but did he have much of a choice anymore? No, this had to be told to Gohan one way or another. "She didn't try the duplicator you invented, have you?"

"No." Danny then said.

"Did she decide to walk home?"

"Nope."

"Is she on facebook?"

"Not by a mile."

"Then where is she?"

"...In Ancient Egypt." Danny guiltily said, prompting Gohan to gasp in shock.

"You showed her the WABAC?!" Gohan then said in panic, Danny shrugged nervously. Gohan had a suprised look on his face.

"Gohan? Don't leave us hanging!" Ryan was heard.

"Just a minute, Ryan!" Gohan then replied, then he whispered to Danny, "What provoked you to do that?!"

"Well, she didn't believe I was smarter than her about knowing history until I revealed about the day I met George Washington via' WABAC travel. She wanted me to prove it." Danny then said, rubbing his neck in nervousness.

"And she saw George Washington?" Gohan asked in curiousity.

"Yeah...She was in to it. Worse, she's in Egypt. And she wants to stay there. It's a long story, I'll explain to you on the way to Egypt." Danny then said.

Gohan then facepalmed himself and then Gohan noticed Candace's parents behind him, and then he jumped in shock.

"Where's Candace?" Linda then asked curiously.

Danny had a concerned look on his face and then he hastily replied, "Uh, hide n' seek!"

At the same time, Gohan then said, "Reading!"

"Wait, what's going on?" Ryan asked, seriously.

"Where's Candace?" Linda panicked.

Danny was confused, and at the same time, Gohan then said, "To be honest with you, she could be anywhere, or there, or there..."

He waves his fingers around Linda and Ryan, capturing their attention. He then snaps his fingers, sending them into a frozen trance.

Danny then fell backwards, and as soon as he placed his hand on the floor, ice formed, and trapped Ryan and Linda's feet, much to his shock.

"What is going on?!" Danny said, in fear.

"Well, I learned that magic trick from a swami in the Begawan Giri in Ubud, Bali. That will keep them busy!" Mr. Gohan then said, relieved.

"Better than my plan for a distraction. It would take more than Conway Twitty to keep them distracted." Danny then said, also relieved.

"We should head to the WABAC!" Gohan panickly said, Danny head to the elevator, and there was something going on about Danny that he can't put his finger on. Then he started to remember something.

Danny was confused about why Gohan was trying to remember why Danny's gaining odd powers.

 ** _Flashback,_** ** _July 8th, 2012_**

Gohan was turning off the lights in his laboratory, leaving behind something, an old abandoned portal, Danny then walked in and turned on the lights, and saw the broken down portal. He then got an idea.

 _A few minutes later_

Gohan re-entered the lab and noticed that Danny rebuilt the portal, and Danny then noticed something glowing green in the portal battery area, Danny decided to have a peek at it and saw a glowing dark green rock, it was ecto-ranium. Gohan tried to stop him, but too late.

Danny was about to grab it and see what it is, but it shocked him and then after 3 seconds of being shocked, Danny then let go of the rock and fell down.

Gohan then said, "Next time, wear gloves, I don't want you getting hurt." Danny then smiled sheepishly and nodded as well.

 ** _Back to the WABAC_**

"Danny, is everything okay? You know, besides this whole thing." Gohan asked in concern.

"Well, other than this, I'm doing fine, even though I've been feeling like an outcast lately. I'm gaining these powers, and I have no idea why. That, and I'm not sure what to do with them." Danny then said, sadly.

Gohan sympathized with the boy.

Gohan, being only half-Saiyan, is unusual in his values and personality. These unique values and personality separate him from pure Saiyans; as powerful as he is, he does not like fighting much. However, when he is forced to fight, he shows special interest in protecting his family and friends. Like his father, Goku, Gohan has a pure and gentle heart.

"Well, I know what it's like to have great powers, but to tell you the truth, I've used them to protect the world when it took more than the work of science to stop bad guys like Frieza or Cell. My dad taught me a lot of life lessons, but the lesson he taught me the most is protect the ones you love the most." Gohan then said.

"Thanks for telling me that, Mr. Gohan." Danny then said, feeling slightly better.

When they got to the WABAC, they traveled to the location where Danny took Candace last, Ancient Egypt.

"Ah, Ancient Egypt, Land of the pharaohs. A cruel and barbarous civilization, however, it was a beacon of progress on the horizon of humanity just the same. I just hope Candace isn't suffering too badly."

The WABAC turns its cloaking device on and lands on top of an Egyptian building to let the Mystic Super Saiyan and the Adopted boy out of the machine. This time, Gohan and Danny were dressed in a towel over their waists, a striped towel over their heads, and Danny was the only one wearing a necklace.

"Mr. Gohan, do you know where to go?" Danny asked, curiously.

"Well, we should go to wherever she went." Gohan replied, causing Danny to smile as if he has an idea.

 **Danny and Gohan are in Egypt! And Candace has an upcoming wedding with a certain Egyptian King!**

Speaking of Candace, she was on an Egyptian throne, dressed like an Egyptian Princess, enjoying wildberries dipped in honey, with servants tending to her every demand, however, Danny was somehow, literally invisible, which was one of his many recently gained powers, but once he saw Candace in that outfit, he regained visibility, blushing. Candace then spit out a wildberry in shock.

"I got it!" A servant then said, excitedly grabbing the wildberry. _(ew)_

"What are you doing here?" Candace asked in a surprised reaction.

Gohan arrived, he then said, "We're taking you back, Candace, for the 34th time that Danny has said that."

"Is there a translation for Tattletale in Egypt?" Candace said, glaring at Danny.

"Mufshiasur. But right now, get your clothes on, it's time to head back to the present." Gohan replied.

"Who died and made _you_ pharaoh?!" Candace rudely asked. She then got off her throne and said, "Now, bring on the pedicure!" She then fallowed her servants, much to Danny's dismay.

" _See?!_ She's impossible, Mr. Gohan!" Danny angrily complained.

"Impossible? Not a chance, Daniel." Gohan replied, calmly. "Just watch what happens when a irresistible force meets a immovable object." Then the Saiyan said to Candace, "Candace, come here. Come here right now."

"I'm sorry, but that's Princess Hapsheput to you, the most precious flower of the nile." Candace then said, now looking like Cleopatra.

"Precious, yes, but if you think for a second that we're leaving you here, you are in de-nile!" Gohan then said, angrily.

"Hahahahaha!" Danny laughed, but then had a dumbfounded look on his face and then said, "I don't get it."

"Now come along now." Gohan then said.

"She's not going anywhere." A voice then said in the distance.

Turns out that who said that was none other than King Tut, standing on the backs of two servants waddling towards the group. As he approaches them, two more smaller servants form a small set of stairs for King Tut to easily walk out from.

"What is the matter, my dessert blossom? Are these 2 barbarians bugging you?" Tut asked.

"As a matter of fact, yes, yes they are." Candace then said, glaring at Danny.

"Bow, barbarians!" Tut said to the Saiyan and the boy.

"Who's that, Mr. Gohan?" Danny whispered to Gohan, while bowing.

"That's King Tut, Danny. The living image of Amun, son of Akhenaten, lord of the 18th dynasty of the new kingdom." Gohan replied.

"And my boyfriend." Candace then said. As soon as Danny heard that certain word, he jumped in shock.

"WHAT?!" Danny shouted.

"You heard me." Candace said, rolling her eyes.

"Would you like me to have them skinned, covered in honey, and have them laid in a pile of fire ants?" Tut asked.

Candace gasps with a surprised look on his face, but quickly diminishes into a lovestruck attitude.

"You'd do that for me?" Candace replied.

"Anything for my desert flower. Consider it a wedding present." Tut then said.

"You know who else loves wedding presents? MY MOM!" One of the servants then said, much to the annoyance of everyone.

"Okay, this has gone far enough. You can't marry this guy, Candace!" Danny then said.

"Why not?" Candace then said.

"Well, his name rhymes with "butt", for one." Danny then said, offending Tut. Danny noticed, he then said, "What?! It's a fact!"

"Are you quite finished?" Tut asked, angrily.

"Pretty much." Danny then said.

"And it's also going to sound like I'm going to have a Big Fat Egyptian wedding, but that's because I will have it." Candace then said.

"You know that Tut dies young, right?" Gohan then said.

"So? I'll get everything." Candace then replied to Gohan.

Before Gohan could have a discussion, a man walked towards them with a proud smile.

"The royal astronomers have decreed that the wedding must take place tomorrow, at dawn." The man said.

"Who's that?" Danny asked.

"That is Ay." Gohan then said, much to Danny's confusion.

"You?" Danny replied, dumbfounded.

"No, I am the grand viser." Ay replied, correcting Danny.

"Oh." Danny then said, now having a clearer perspective about the name.

"Oh, grand vizier. Will you tell the precious princess precisely what it means to marry the young pharaoh?" Gohan then said.

"With pleasure." Ay then said, right before a servant then handed him a scroll.

"It means that she will be bound to him in eternity through the sacred ceremonies of disembowlment and mummification.." Ay then showed a picture of a princess going through disembowlment and mummification, and Gohan was clearly pleased that Candace might think twice. Danny and Candace are clearly horrified.

Tut then said, "What he means, is that when I die, they'll kill you too, Candace. And then they'll rip out your organs, stuff them in canopies jars, and mummification whatever is left."

Candace clearly doesn't want to die at a young age, so she then started to walk away, and said, "Yeah...I'm probably gonna go with them."

"There's no turning back now!" Ay then said, right before 2 servants dragged her away.

"Gohan! Danny! Do something!" Candace screamed in fright.

"Candace!" Danny then said, with his glare aimed at the Ancient Egyptians, his eyes glowing green. However, before the boy could do anything the 2 guards throw them into the Sphynx.

"Uh, Gohan, can I hold your hand?" Danny said, terrified of the darkness of the interior of the sphynx.

"Yes, Danny." Gohan then said.

"Your hand's cold." Danny then said, confused, then Gohan lit a torch and it turns out that Danny was holding a Mummy's hand, and he jumped in fear.

What a way to be humilated.

 **Next Chapter: A wedding is crashed!**


	7. Wedding Crashers

**Well, let's resume this story, shall we? And sorry for the wait, I was busy at College.**

Gohan and Danny were unsure about what to do for this situation. They were stuck in a Egyptian Tomb, with seemingly no way to get out of the tomb.

"There has to be a way out of here." Gohan then said, while reading hieroglyphics to see a way out of here.

"Maybe we should let that guy marry that girl." Danny said, pretty angered. "The nerve of that spoiled brat and her insulting me earlier in school."

"You know, unless I didn't know any better, I'm starting to think you're jealous, Danny." Gohan then said.

Danny reacted to this in surprise and asked, "You honestly think I like Candace?!"

Gohan then replied with a nod.

Danny then said, "Give me a break! It's not like I would want to..." Then he started to say in a luvy dovy tone, "Uh...Brush her hair, sitting on a chair at the chess area of Central Park." Gohan raised an eyebrow in a skeptical manner and Danny then said seriously, "Anywho, we should find a way out of here."

Gohan then said, "You may want to look at this." He then walked over to an open passage, and it was a booby trap.

"What is it, Mr. Gohan?" Danny asked, curiously.

"This, Danny, is a booby trap." Gohan then said, looking over the hieroglyphics on the floor. Danny of course laughed, but Gohan then glared at the boy, prompting him to stop laughing. The Saiyan rubbed his chin in thought, and stepped on the hieroglyphics that were required to be stepped on.

"The boat of Ra sails straight to day, take the wrong boat man will pay..." Gohan then said in thought, as he safely made it across the trap.

Danny didn't understand what that meant, so he decided to stay on the proper path that Gohan walked, speaking gibberish, and by the time he got to "pay", he was on the wrong square. He then noticed he was on the wrong block, so he stepped on the next one to his left.

"Oh, boy." Gohan then nervously said.

Just then, the entire place started to shake. The 2 then ran for their lives.

"What's going on?!" Danny then said, running with Gohan.

"You activated the trap! Now, we have to get out of here!" Gohan then said. Up ahead, there were 2 boats. "One of these boats will get us out of here, Danny!"

Gohan then jumped onto an ancient Egyptian boat and started to sail down the huge ramp.

"That was a close one, Danny." Gohan then said, but he noticed Danny was in the wrong boat, which was heading to the wall and to an impending death.

"Mr. Gohan! I'm in the wrong boat!" Danny then said.

"Don't worry, Danny, I'm coming!" Gohan then said. He then flew over to Danny's boat, and then grabbed him, and right on time too, because both boats came off their ramps, and the Saiyan and the boy got back onto their boat, and got out of the Sphynx statue and crashed into the sands of the desert.

Gohan's head popped out of the sand and he looked around. "Danny?" He asked.

Danny popped out of the sand and he said, "I'm okay!"

 _ **At the gathering grounds...**_

The wedding ceremony was about to begin for King Tut and Candace, however, she was having second thoughts about this wedding. The entire town of Egypt awaits beside the statue of the god of death, Anubis, where Ay is going to overlook the wedding.

"Ra, the sun god, commands us to begin the ceremony!" Ay then said, prompting the crowd to cheer as King Tut and Candace walked to the monument where Ay was currently at, while Tut kept his smile, Candace was having a concerned look about this whole thing.

"For the blood oath, bring forth the blade!" Ay then said, notifying a servant to bring forth a blade, much to the fright of Candace.

"When Blade meets flesh, in sacred light, we pay tribute to the sun god, Ra!" Ay then said.

Candace then shuddered in fear at the thought of her hand being impaled. Her hand was brought out and an inch away from the blade.

"WAIT!" A voice then said, while a fireblast came out of Anubis' mouth, frightening the daylights out of everybody.

"It's Anubis!" An egyptian citizen said.

"The Wedding must not continue!" The voice said once again.

"Why, Anubis, why?" An Egyptian woman then said.

"Plagues! Plagues!" The voice then said once again, but unbeknownst to them, it was actually SSJ2 Gohan and Danny, where Danny was providing the smoke by fanning a blanket over a pile of burning coals, whereas Gohan was voicing Anubis using an ancient megaphone.

"I shall shower down apon the the land with unimaginable plagues unless this marriage is not sealed!" Gohan then said.

"Seriously? Again with the plagues?! I should've stayed somewhere else!" A servant complained.

"But, Anubis! The sun god, Ra, has decreed that the girl is to become the boy-king's wife!" Ay then said.

"That's funny! I was speaking to the sun god, Ra, the other day. He told me that he just changed his mind!" Gohan then said.

"But we already paid for the catering! It's too late for that!" Ay then said, feeling embarrased.

Gohan drinks a big swig of the wine but doesn't swallow any of it. He then holds his hand with a ball of energy to his mouth and spits out the wine, projecting another blast of fire.

"Well, maybe you should've thought of that before you lost your deposit!" Gohan then said.

Ay then felt more spooked and embarrassed than he ever did.

"There is only one manner may the plagues upon this land be avoided! Deliver the girl to the gates of the city and leave her there where the gods will retrieve her forthwith! OR ELSE" Gohan then said.

"Anubis has spoken! Take this girl to the gates immediately!" Ay then shouted.

Danny keeps fanning the flames normally, until a hot coal falls from the plate and lands on Danny's foot, prompting him to turn intangible for a quick second and jump in pain.

The blanket burns off completely, letting a fire burn in front of Danny, startling the boy in the process.

Burning ashes scatter across the mouth of the statue, burning other pieces of paper. Danny starts freaking out, turns back to tangibility and stomps all around in an desperate attempt attempt to put out the fires. The Egyptians, including Candace were far beyond confused as to why Anubis is sounding like this.

Danny then glares at the fire while growling and after putting his hands out, a light blue blast is blasted, it was ice, Danny and Gohan then sighed in relief.

"Anubis, are you sure you're well?" Ay asked, shrugging.

"Uh...Yes!" Gohan hastily said. "I just felt unwell, but I'm fine, thanks!"

However, cracks formed beneath Gohan's knees and Danny's feet, and before anybody could react, Anubis' jaw fell off the statue with the Saiyan and the boy on top of it.

When Gohan gets up and notices the crowd, they are shocked because their god has been impersonated, Gohan then knows this is the time to run for dear life.

"We should go." Gohan panicilly said, prompting the 2 to run, Danny then looked at Candace and said, "What are you waiting for? C'mon!"

Candace smiled and then said, "Danny! It's you!" She was glad that the 2 were okay, and ran with them.

Ay and the guards joined pursuit, then Gohan noticed that part of the statue and then jumped on it, sliding down the plight of stairs, knocking some servants out of the way, and when it stops on the stone floor, it propels them onto a fruit cart. They all get off and run for their lives, then Gohan then took this chance to grab the kids by the hands and fly to the top of an unfinished statue, where the WABAC came out of invisibility.

"Don't let them escape!" Ay shouted.

Too late, they entered the WABAC.

The WABAC starts humming and spin around on top of Ra with electrical currents flowing around it. A bright flash is emitted, it also startles the mob, and makes them all bow down like they're bowing before their god. And in a second flash, the WABAC disappears. Ay gets really angry and tosses his dagger to the floor only for a servant to quickly pick it up, running away with it.

"I got it!" The Servant then said.

In the time stream, Gohan, Danny and Candace were dressed in their regular clothes.

"Whoo-hoo!" Danny then said, happily. "We made it!"

"So, Danny, where should we go next?!" Candace asked.

"Home. We have to get back there before Candace's family finds out that Candace is missing." Gohan then said.

"So...we don't have to bring up what happened in Egypt, right?" Candace asked, concerned.

"Definitely not! As far as I'm concerned, people get married too early. That, or I might be an old Giza." Gohan then said, jokingly.

Danny and Candace glare at Gohan's horrible pun while the WABAC shows them a holographic panel which shows the nearby unselected destination.

"What?" Gohan asked, curiously.

"Mr. Gohan, what's going on?" Danny asked.

" _Warning! WABAC power supply insuficient! Please charge now!" The Wabac said, while shaking as an alarm blared._

"Zipping around the cosmos has drained out power supply. We're going to have to mark an unscheduled emergency stop." Gohan then said, "Luckily, there's one timeline that we have enough power to make it to, the Renaissance!"

The WABAC then headed to the Renaissance and the location of their choice, Italy in 1508 AD.

 **Well, that's the end of that chapter, next Chapter: Danny starts to realize he's gaining powers beyond Candace's imagination, and he starts to realize he's become the Halfa!**


	8. A Piece of Art in Italy

**Welcome to another _(Short)_ chapter of Mr. Gohan and Danny. And to those who have heard, Gravity Falls will air its 2 final episodes of the series, and it is truly a sad day for all Gravity Falls fans across the globe. You have my condolences, Gravity Falls fans. However, there's one good thing out of this: Gravity Falls won't turn out to be like Family Guy a few years after its 2005 revival.**

 **Dipper: _(Sighs)_ It sucks.  
Mabel: Sweatertown's available to others...  
Carl Wheezer: WHY?!  
Sheen: WHY MUST THE GOOD DIE YOUNG?!  
** **ME: You're overreacting, it was a good show while it lasted. Anywho, to cheer you up and get you out of Sweatertown, another Chapter of _"Mr. Gohan and Danny"!_**

The WABAC arrives at Florence, Italy during the Renaissance era in 1506. Gohan and Danny visited here before, but it's Candace's first time in this Era.

Gohan and Danny wear Italian robes, although Gohan's robes are green and open, while also wearing a GI that resemble's Goku's wear underneath, while Danny wears green robes to closed midsection. Candace now dons a slim red renaissance dress with somewhat poofy white shoulder covers. The dress is elegantly shown off with some golden accents throughout the outfit.

"So why are we Florence, Mr. Gohan?" Danny asked, adjusting his glasses.

"Well, we're paying a visit to an old friend of ours who knows how we can get home." Gohan then said.

"But how does he know about the WABAC? He's a painter and a inventor." Candace then asked.

"Elementary, my dear Candace. There are tricks up the man's sleeve." Danny said, crossing his arms as Gohan pushed the 15-feet tall doors open and noticed that Leonardo da Vinci was working on his latest accomplishment: _The Mona Lisa._ However, Leonardo and a woman posing for the Mona Lisa were arguing with each other, and Leonardo's missing one thing, Mona Lisa's smile.

"Huh, either Leonardo's not in a good mood, or there's something in the way of his painting." Danny then said, raising an eyebrow in question.

"I think he's having trouble with finishing up his painting, _The Mona Lisa_." Candace then said.

"Wow, you know about the Mona Lisa painting?" Danny then said.

"Yeah." Candace said, skeptically shrugging.

"Huh. I always thought you were into boys, hanging out with your friends, Stacy, Jenny and Vanessa, or even try to tattle on someone for making an invention." Danny then said, raising an eyebrow.

Candace slightly blushed. "At least I have time for studying." She said, crossing her arms.

"I'm sorry, but we won't be finito until you smile!" Leonardo then said, angrily.

"Tell me one thing I have to smile-a about-a, Leonardo!" Mona replied, talking back.

"Well, there's the sunshine, the pasta, anything that makes Italy a popular tourist attraction in the world! What else could you need?!" Leonardo said, really furiously.

"Yeah, well I haven't-a seen them all day because I've been stuck in here all day, sitting on my a-bonanza!" Mona angrily said.

Mona plops herself on a seat, and angrily crosses her arms, much to Leonardo's anger, who is so angry, he could pull out his hair, even the beard.

Danny whispers to Candace, "I don't think that meant "chair" in Italian." Candace nodded.

Gohan then clears his throat to get Da Vinci's attention.

"Gohan! A welcomed interruption. This woman is-a driving me-a crazy! It is-a good to see you. Anything you need?" Leonardo then said.

"Well, we're trying to get back home. But the WABAC Machine needs a jumpstart. So who else could help us with our problem? I thought about you, the one and only Leonardo Da Vinci!" Gohan then said.

"I'd love-a to help you, but you came at a terrible time, Gohan. What should-a I do with this crazy, annoying woman?" Leonardo said, referring to Mona, who blows a raspberry like an immature child. "See what I'm talking about?!"

"So you can't get her to smile? That simple?" Danny asked, shrugging.

"YES!" Leonardo shouted angrily.

"Why don't you say something a-funny?" Mona said. As soon as Gohan heard that, a light bulb metaphorically appeared above his head, prompting him to have an idea.

"I am an artist, and an inventor, NOT A COMEDIAN!" Leonardo then said, angrily raising his voice.

"Maybe I could help." Gohan then said, stepping forward. "Humor is not immune to all laws of science. We can extrapolate what is universally considered funny with algorithms, therefore, producing a formula that is scientifically certain to cause laughter. For example, the floor hitting your face!"

Gohan then opened his arms away from each other, and falls flat on his face, nothing, no one was laughing, not Mona Lisa, not Danny or Candace, no one, much to the confusion of Gohan.

"That's odd. I thought the data was correct." Gohan then said, right before bumping into one of the canvas holding one of many Da Vinci paintings, prompting it to wobble side to side, making it nearly topple to the floor.

"I got it!" Danny hastily said, while running towards the Saiyan.

"Danny, wait!" Gohan then said.

Too late. The paintings crash into Gohan in which Candace makes a face that kinda says "Ouch!". The Saiyan gets up in front of Penny and gives her a view of him as he has his head smashed through the painting... of a woman, with his head replacing the female. Gohan then shows this ridiculous display towards everybody. Suddenly... Mona Lisa starts laughing, and eventually, so did Danny and Candace. Da Vinci notices and seizes this oppertunity.

"Perfecto! The Perfect smile, stay right there! Sit still! Sit Still!" Leonardo said, finishing the final touches to his picture by adding the smile.

"Well, that's taken care of. Now we can get help from Da Vinci!" Danny then said.

"Let's get started then." Gohan then said.

So the 4 started to build a method to get the Time Traveling Trio back home in New York City in 2013.

The artist and the mystic Saiyan on the contraption that could easily recharge the WABAC. The WABAC is resting upon four support beams with the tips covered with a white, fuzzy cloth like material.

"Well, Vinci, if my calculations are correct, then there should be enough energy for this machine to make the trip back home." Gohan then stated confidently.

"I have-a one last piece to pound in, Gohan!" Leonardo then said.

"Danny, can you please fetch the hammer for Mr. Da Vinci?" Gohan then said.

Danny was playing with sticks on the flowery fields, first pretending to use one as a sword, then using a couple of sticks on each hand and flaps his arms as if he was a bird, however, he started to float as soon as he started to flap his arms, he reacted in surprise. He stopped as soon as he noticed, but he still floated, he then noticed he was floating off the ground, he dropped the sticks, but he was still floating.

"What the-?" Danny asked himself, surprised, but mostly impressed. He then flew over to the hammer and got it. "Huh. Cool."

Danny then flies to the lower platform and picks up the hammer on the floor, he lands on the platform, and starts walking to Da Vinci up until he notices a falling peg from the gear it was originally attached to. He then looks at the upper platform and noticed Gohan working up there.

"Mr. Gohan?" Danny asked.

Gohan doesn't seem to take notice of the main reason Danny was calling him for as he was too focused on finishing the final touches to the machine. He doesn't even bother to look down.

"Good job, Danny!" Gohan said, adjusting something.

"Actually..."

"You're so very helpful!"

Danny then shrugs it off and decides to fix the problem himself. He places the peg back in its socket, and then he takes a swing at it. Unfortunately, the gear was part of the rotating mechanism that Gohan was working on, and it is triggered to hit Gohan. The peg doesn't stay put, so Danny decides to whack it more, but the more the peg was hit, the more Gohan got hit.

Gohan then realizes what Danny was doing.

"Danny..." Gohan then said, gaining the boy's attention.

"Yes, Mr. Gohan?" Danny asked.

"Hammer, Da Vinci?" Gohan then said.

"Oh, right!" Danny then said, then he started to walk away, but not before looking at the peg one last time. He glares at it, his iris color turning lime green and he decides to swing at it, this time, harder, which makes the gear hit Gohan off his feet.

Da Vinci noticed the whole thing, and somehow got spooked by it.

"Here you go." Danny nonchalantly said, smiling at Da Vinci innocently.

"Uh...yeah." Da Vinci said, "You can go now." Da vinci was kinda freaked out by what happened.

Danny shrugged it off. He decided to go see if Gohan needed help.

"Hey, Danny!" Candace whispered, peeking out of one the wooden gears.

"Oh, uh, hi." Danny then said, he was confused at the fact that Candace was being pretty nice to him rather than mean to the boy like she was in the 1st day of school.

"Wanna go exploring?" Candace then said.

"Well, I'm pretty much spending time with a certain parental figure by the alias of "The Great Saiyaman"." Danny then said, adjusting his glasses.

"Wow, your dad was the Great Saiyaman?" Candace then said, surprised.

"I know, right?" Danny then said, smiling.

"Well, it wouldn't hurt to spend time with a new friend, right?" Candace said.

She gives an innocent and friendly smile towards Danny who only had 3 seconds to think about it.

"Okay!" Danny then said.

The 2 kids then start to leave the contraption to have their little adventure, that is until Gohan stops them.

"Where are you 2 going, Danny?" Gohan asked.

"On a adventure?" Danny asked.

"Uh...we need you here." Gohan then said.

Suddenly, Da Vinci intervenes out of fear of Danny's strength.

"Uh...No we don't!" Da Vinci then said, hastily, then he calms down and says, "I mean...we can manage! He's a boy, let him have his fun, Gohan."

"Alright." Gohan then said.

"Thanks, Mr. Gohan!" Danny then said, and the 2 kids laughed, heading into Da Vinci's home, finally getting along after what happened on the first day of school.

"Gohan, he's growing up. Like a baby bird leaving his nest. Isn't it adorable?" Da Vinci said, awed by what he was witnessing. Gohan, on the other hand had a worried look on his face. As if he doesn't want his son to grow up just yet.

"I don't know..." Gohan then said.

"Look, Gohan, you can't control children. They're not like machines or puppets. I created one of my own, invention styled, it gives me the heebee jeebees. *Shudder*"

 _"Maybe Leonardo might have a point." Gohan thought in his head._

 ** _Da Vinci's workshop_**

Candace and Danny reach the top of the ladder that leads them to the workshop, they were in awe of every single piece of work that was in the workshop of Leonardo Da Vinci.

"Wow, it's like the museum!" Danny then said.

"It's like a place full of Ducky Momo merchandise!" Candace then said.

Then something crossed Danny's mind.

"Uh, Candace, I'm sorry about what happened earlier yesterday." Danny then said.

The 2 were walking around the place, conversating, while Candace messed around with things such as a mini Ferris wheel in a tub of water below it, or even a lute, but Danny made sure that she doesn't wreck anything by accident.

"Well, I guess I can let bygones be bygones. But what was with that energy blast?" Candace said, forgivingly yet confused about what happened earlier.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out. First, I accidentally get shocked by this ecto-ranium rock, then I phase through a ground, then I blast something, and I turn invisible, and finally I'm flying." Danny then said.

"You might be a halfa." Candace then said, much to Danny's confusion.

"What?" Danny asked, when the 2 sit down on one of the couches.

"Half ghost, half human. Stacy talks about it all the time whenever we have lunch in October." Candace then said.

"Well, I don't think that Gohan believes in such things. He was using that rock to try to be the first to attempt interdimensional travel, but I helped him, but it's still in stage one of construction." Danny then said. "I guess my point is that I feel out of place. There's so much I can't understand."

"It's okay to be scared, Danny. I knew what it was like to be in your shoes up until Mom and Dad helped me." Candace then said.

"Wow. Really?" Danny then said.

"Yeah. I'm sorry about calling you an animal earlier. I should've let things go." Candace said, embarrassed.

"Thanks." Danny then said, the 2 noticed that they were close to each other, and they immediately blushed and looked away, however, Candace noticed something that caught her eye:

She then walked over to one of Da Vinci's flying machines. It had white cloth wings with a wingspan of at least 15 ft. It has a controlling mechanism in the middle of the machine's wings. The plane lies on a giant crossbow launcher.

"Woah." Candace then said, in awe.

"Oh boy." Danny said, nervously.

 **Well, another chapter is complete. Next: Danny not only becomes young Danny Phantom for the 1st time, he finds out about Penelope Spectre trying to take him away from Gohan, and a friendly flight happens on Da Vinci's flying machine. And Gravity Falls Fans, get ready for the final 2 episodes, it's gonna be a blast!**


	9. He's a Phantom

**Welcome to another chapter of Mr. Gohan and Danny. Well, this is it, 7-year old Danny's ghost half, Danny Phantom appears as a 7-year old, for the first time. To put it simple, this maybe a long chapter as we close act 1!**

Candace starts bouncing timidly on one of the ends of the crossbow, much to Danny's dismay, he's worried something will happen.

"Check this out!" She said. "This must be the world's biggest model plane!"

"Actually, it's a prototype, Candace, not a model. And we shouldn't touch that." Danny then said, nervously.

"Okay, but if we could fly it, it would be amazing!" Candace then said.

"I don't think Mr. Gohan would like that." Danny then said.

"Well, is Mr. Gohan here?" Candace asked, convincingly.

"I guess not." Danny said.

Candace then hops on the pilot's seat, where the pilot could maneuver the plane, and faces the halfa boy with a smile.

"Just tell me how it works, you know, for learning." Candace then said.

"Alright." Danny then said, "The thrust comes from this crossbow thingamajig here, making it shoot alongside the track, and it keeps going until it gets caught by the wind."

"Yeah...so how does it go?" Candace said, bored.

"Say what?" Danny asked.

"How does it takeoff?" Candace asked.

"Oh! Pull that lever." Danny then said, with his back turned to the flying machine, while pointing at the flying prototype with his thumb.

"This one?" Candace said, innocently, while grabbing the lever in the crossbow's launching mechanism. Danny could only know that this spells trouble, and by trouble, I meant disaster.

"Great." Danny said, sarcastically and angered.

Before Danny could get a chance to turn intangible, the lever is pulled down and the plane is launched. Danny gets caught in the crossfire and stumbles aboard. The plane then flies out of the workshop and into the skies of Florence.

"Are you out of your mind?!" Danny angrily shouted, while hanging on for dear life.

"No, I'm not, I'm having fun!" Candace then said.

"We're gonna die!" Danny said, scared.

"Will you just start having fun and stop being a party pooper?!" Candace jokingly said while flying the plane around the city. If Gohan found this, he'd have a heart attack.

Speaking of which, the Saiyan was just finishing up the contraption, but it was 95% complete, but he was thinking about Danny and Ms. Spectra taking him away from the Mystic Saiyan father figure.

"Gohan, what is the matter?" Da Vinci asked.

"Nothing. It's just...well, Danny is perhaps the only son I'll ever have, I tried to tie the knot with Videl, but I wasn't ready, because she was heading to the University of Illinois and since then, we stopped seeing each other." Gohan said.

"Look, I know it's hard for you to watch your kid grow up," Da Vinci replied.

"I know, but why can't kids be simple?" Gohan then said.

Speaking of kids, Danny and Candace were still flying in Da Vinci's flying machine.

"Danny, how about you fly?" Candace then said.

"What?! I can't fly!" Danny frightenly said.

"Sure you can! It will be fun!" Candace then said, preparing to let go.

"Don't let go!"

"1...2...3!"

Too late, Candace let go of the controls and the plane plummeted to the ground, much to both kids' fright, and then, Danny grabbed the flight controls, desperate to save his own life and his new friend's life. Which propelled the plane to fly up instead of down.

Much to the halfa's surprise and Candace's astonishment, Danny then starts to fly the plane normally. But then they start flying into the church, so he pulls two ropes together, hereby folding the wings into a more streamline look. They fly through the open windows where a church choir was singing below them. As they fly out of the church, Candace sees that Danny is now enjoying being the pilot.

"Wow, you're really great at this, aren't you?" Candace then said, happily.

"Yeah, you're right!" Danny then said, confidently. Then, he steered the plane to go turn at a full three-hundred and sixty degree angle. And as the flight continues, Danny and Candace are clearly getting along with each other now. The past was behind them.

"ONWARDS, AIOSHIMA!" Danny jokingly and excitedly said.

Two nearby pedestrians noticed the flying machine.

"There's that Da Vinci, at it again. Mama mia!" The 1st pedestrian complained.

"He's nuts. Did you see the child he made?! Creepy!" The 2nd pedestrian ranted, then a mechanical invention walked by, with only a plastic baby head and two plastic arms flimsily, attached to a wheeled cart powered by moving moving wooden gears, it is understandable why the man thinks he's creepy.

The 2 pedestrians shuddered.

Danny flies below to the river and gets the flying machine to fly at an angle to let Candace run her fingers through the smooth current of running water. She enjoys the feeling and scoops up a bit of water to her fingertips, and with a gentle flick, she let's some droplets of water splash onto Danny's face, letting a giggle escape his mouth. He maneuvers the plane so they can fly back to Da Vinci's house where Gohan and Leonardo da Vinci were finishing up on the recharging machine.

"Well, that's that, Leo." Gohan then said finishing.

"And thank goodness." Leonardo then said, then he started to notice the Flying Machine. "Wait, is that...my flying machine?!"

Gohan then looked in the sky in shock, and said, "DANNY?! DANNY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

Danny said, "I'M FLYING, MR. GOHAN!"

"BUT YOU DON'T KNOW HOW TO FLY!"

"WAIT, I DON'T?!" Danny asked in surprise.

"NO!" Gohan said.

Then, Danny started to lose control of the flying machine and starts heading for a crash landing towards a tree! Danny, terrified, decides to grab Candace and then in an instant, Danny and Candace temporarily turns intangible as they jump off the plane, which crashes into the tree. The 2 kids regain their tangibility, and sigh in relief.

"Is this the part where one of us faints?" Candace asked, gasping for air.

"My flying machine!" Da Vinci said, running towards the machine, excitedly and energetically. "It works! It actually works! You're the world's first flying man, Danny! And Candace, you're the world's first flying woman! Oh, Gohan must be impressed, very impressed!"

Gohan arrived with an angry look at Danny, angrily saying, "Actually, it doesn't even come close to being impressed."

"Well, I guess it's time for me to faint." Danny then said embarrassed. He then proceeds to faint, falling flat on his back.

"Just fire up the contraption, we're heading home." Gohan said, angrily.

So, the Halfa, Candace and the Saiyan head back into the WABAC with not a single word spoken as Da Vinci fires up the machine. Because of the cloth support beams spinning around next to the orb, electricity begins production, charging up the WABAC. Once it reaches full power, Gohan presses the red button, and with a quick flash, the WABAC disappears.

Da Vinci is satisfied with his action put into motion, however, once he sees his child he built and immediately starts running away like a toddler.

 _ **Timestream, INT. WABAC**_

It was a quiet ride, Gohan was disapointed in his son for what happened. Candace and Danny looked guilty for what happened, mostly Danny.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have flown the plane." Danny then said.

"You shouldn't have. You could've been killed!" Gohan then said.

"I flown it perfectly, didn't I?" Danny asked.

"That's not the point, you don't know how to fly very well." Gohan replied.

"Are you kidding? Danny flew a plane, and he flew it really amazingly well!" Candace then said, no longer seated.

"He destroyed a priceless artifact." Gohan then said.

"I know, that may take some time to rebuild, but either way, you should be proud. I thought we were supposed to become friends." Candace then said.

"Not in that way, but yes." Gohan then said.

"Well, be thankful that your son's not a complete loser, Gohan. Even if it means he's a hooligan, it's not my fault." Candace then said.

"Well, judging by the 2 years of teaching manners and better judgement to Danny, it's certainly not _**my**_ fault!" Gohan angrily said, turning his chair around to face Candace.

"Oh, please. Vlad Masters wouldn't bother his time having Penelope Spectra trying to take Danny away from you if you were such a great parent." Candace then said, rolling her eyes.

As soon as that name was mentioned, Gohan kept silent in shock. He was on this time traveling adventure with the 2 kids, he forgotten completely about Spectra giving custody of Danny to Vlad Masters, Gohan's arch enemy from college. Gohan has had a lot of enemies, Raditz, Nappa, Frieza, Cooler, Cell, Buu, Broly, but none of them were as cold hearted as Vlad Masters.

The only known thing about his enemy's past is that he attended the University of Harvard alongside his best friends, Son Gohan, Jack Fenton and love interest Maddie. Sometime after graduation, Vlad's friendship with Gohan ended during an experiment with a prototype ghost portal they had built when it overloaded and blasted Vlad in the face with ectoplasmic energy and killed Jack and Maddie. Afterwards, Vlad was forced to stay in the hospital for years with a serious case of "Ecto-Acne," which ruined his social life, his spirit, and his chances of proposing to Maddie. However, after he recovered he began to make billions in the hope of actually getting revenge on Gohan.

"Who?" Danny asked, surprised.

"No one!" Gohan hastily said.

"She works for Child Protective Services, because of what happened on the first day of school, she's investigating the penthouse of Gohan. If he fails, Vlad Masters gets custody of Danny." Candace then said, but then felt slightly guilty for saying that soon as a worried Danny looked at a guilty looking Gohan.

"Is that true? Is Vlad trying to take me away from you?" Danny worriedly asked.

"No. I'm not going to let that happen, Danny, you just have to trust me." Gohan then said, sympathetically. He then noticed something that gained his attention, a black hole in the timestream...and it's pulling the trio into it!

"Oh, dear god! A Black hole!" Gohan said in shock.

 _"Warning: Black Hole! Countdown to_ _disintegration initiated! T-minus, one minute to destruction."_

Gohan then deactivated autopilot and tried to control the WABAC manually, no avail, he tried releasing the rocket thrusters from their sides, stopping the WABAC from their sudden impact, but that won't last long.

"What's happening?!" Candace asked, frightened beyond daylights.

"We'll be disintegrated to dust if we don't get out of here!" Gohan then said, panicking.

"Why didn't you tell me?!" Danny asked.

"Tell you what?!" Gohan then asked.

"That Spectra and Vlad were trying to take me away from you?!" Danny then asked, concerned.

"It's not your job to worry about things like this, Danny!" Gohan then said.

"You think I couldn't handle it?!" Danny said, with his sadness and concern turning into anger and rage.

"We'll discuss it later, now sit down!" Gohan then said.

 **"I DON'T WANNA DISCUSS IT LATER, I WANNA DISCUSS IT NOW!"** Danny shouted at the top of lungs, getting Gohan's chair to turn around to face the halfa.

"Danny, SIT." Gohan sit firmly. Danny did so.

"You have no right to speak me like that. I'm not an animal." Danny muttered, but Gohan heard some of that.

"What did you say?" Gohan asked, demandingly.

 **"I SAID I'M NOT AN ANIMAL LIKE YOU!"** Danny angrily yelled with all the fury he had in the world, he has had it with people like Candace calling him an animal. Gohan, the father that has done everything for his adopted son, was shocked at the comment that Danny just made. He hasn't heard anyone call him that since he was bullied in elementary school.

"You're right, you're not an animal, Danny," Gohan then said, hurt. Then he said with an angry tone, "You're just a very bad boy!"

Danny was surprised at that comment, he sadly sits back down, then he looks at Candace, who sadly looks at Danny after his repressed emotions exploded.

"Candace, before anything happens, I wanna say that you heard some rumors about the halfa, and most of them are true, but trust me, everything I've done for at least a full year, everything you've heard about the Halfa, it was all for the greater good for the city!" Danny then said, as if those words were his final words as he shedded tears.

 _"T-minus 10...9...8...7...6."_

Gohan managed to get the rockets to full capacity, and then as the final countdown reached one, Gohan wasted no time pressing the red button, activating the thrusters, and propelling them into lightspeed as a bright light blinds the trio.

 ** _Moments later, nightime._**

The light was gone, the time traveling trio was safe, but where were they? Danny lied there, the 7 year old raven haired boy soon awoke, noticing that Candace was awoke, and Gohan was unconsious, still breathing, but knocked out by the speed thrust.

Danny gasped in horror. He then looked at Candace and then ran out of the WABAC in fear and sadness.

"Danny!" Candace shouted.

Danny was so far away from the WABAC and near a gigantic castle like building, and he noticed a gigantic wooden horse behind him. This could only mean one thing and one thing only: He's in Troy 1184 B.C. To put it mildly, he's in the Trojan War era.

In Greek mythology, the Trojan War was waged against the city of Troy by the Achaeans (Greeks) after Paris of Troy took Helen from her husband Menelaus king of Sparta. And after a fruitless 10-year siege, the Greeks constructed a huge wooden horse, and hid a select force of men inside.

 _"This must be the Trojan War in Ancient Troy." Danny thought in his head, but that was the least of his problem, he then sadly thought, "Why, why, why, why, why? Why did I have to say that? Now, Gohan's hurt all because of me! Why do I keep screwing things up?!"_

 ** _Start playing "Gohan's Anger" from 0:00 to 1:28 as you read this transformation scene. (here's the link: watch?v=lmU9e67EfmI)_**

Danny then punched the ground in angst.

"You didn't deserve this." Danny said in sadness mixed with anger, furious about his loss of control.

 _"Danny!" Candace was heard shouting._

"Leave me alone, Candace!" Danny begged, with tears streaming down his face.

 _"Danny, it wasn't your fault. Please, I can help you!" Candace shouted again, this time begging._

"Please, now's not the time! Get out, now!" Danny gritted his teeth as a lime green aura started to slowly form as if it was a flame.

Candace finally got close to Danny, but noticed the aura now forming around the boy, she was in shock.

"Danny..." Candace then said.

"GET OUT!" Danny shouted, with his eye iris color lime green, glaring at Candace, and scaring her.

"Aah!" She shrieked as she fell backwards.

Danny couldn't hold it in anymore, something was rising, something within him, he felt it slipping.

He then noticed this feeling, and to his surprise, instead of it hurting him, it actually felt good. Rhen currents of electricity start to form around the Halfa, green lightning. As he felt more and more anguish over the fact that Gohan called him a very bad boy, he felt more and more sad and angry.

"Danny?" Candace whispered.

Angered by what he went through when he was almost disintegrated, he started to scream in anger and sadness as the aura started to look like a violent fire as he shedded tears.

Then, his transformation begun.

His hair was turning snow white, his irises were becoming green, his shirt was fading into a black shirt with a green collar and sleeves and a _**DP**_ in the middle, green sleves and green and white shoes.

He opened his eyes and stopped screaming and noticed Candace scared by this.

"Danny...? Is that you?" Candace asked the boy, for the boy was no longer just Danny, he was also the halfa: half ghost, half human, he had snow white hair and glowing green eyes. He could walk through walls, disappear, and fly, he was much more unique than the other guys. Candace was not scared by this but surprised and in awe of his transformation into his ghost form. It was like looking at a God in the face, so powerful and great, yet humbling, for Danny was not just a regular kid anymore...he was also **Danny Phantom.**

"Candace, I...I'm real sorry, I should've kept my mouth shut." Danny then said, feeling guilty. "I still can't believe Gohan thinks I can't handle big things."

"Uh, Danny...I think you may be overreacting just a tad." Candace then said, worried about where this will lead to.

 ** _Song over._**

"No, there's only one thing left for me to do." Danny then said. He then looks behind him and notices the Trojan horse behind him.

"Don't join the war, Danny, it's too risky!" Candace said, grabbing Danny by the arm, demanding that Danny shouldn't go jump to a conclusion before thinking about the consequences.

"Daniel can't join the war..." Danny then phased through the grip, and then started to fly to the Trojan horse. "But **_Danny Phantom_** can!"

He then knocked on the door, and a manly voice said, _"I am King Agamemnon! Who goes there?"_

"Danny Phantom of Greece." Danny replied, prompting Candace to face palm. " I would like to take part of this battle."

"Well, then you're more than welcome to join, my friend." Agememnon replied, opening the door, revealing himself to be a well-shaped muscle armed masculine man with a blonde Pompadour styled hair, sunglasses and Greek armor. "Wow, and you can fly too! You must be a god."

"Yes, yes I am." Danny then said, flying in to the Trojan horse, where he's greeted by the Ancient Greek warriors.

 ** _WABAC_**

Candace was heading back to the WABAC Machine to let Gohan know about Danny being deeply hurt by what happened. Gohan regained consiousness and started to sit up.

"Danny? Are you okay, Danny?" Gohan then said, opening his eyes, adjusting his glasses and he saw Candace, having a concerned look.

"He's gone, not just away, but he's gone ghost." Candace then said, much to Gohan's concern and confusion. "You remember the rumors of the Halfa?"

Gohan nodded.

"Well, it turns out that the halfa is actually Danny." Candace then said.

Gohan reacted in surprised reaction. He then said, "Of course, the ecto ranium in the portal that he touched a year while constructing the portal!"

"I have a lot of questions when we get home. But where are we anyway?" Candace then said, more concerned for Danny.

Gohan then reboots the WABAC to show them where they were at the moment.

"Oh, no." Gohan said, horrified. "We're in history's most ferocious conflicts."

 **Well, Danny has finally become Danny Phantom for the first time in his life. The rumors about the Halfa are True, Danny is the halfa! Next, Danny gets more than he bargains for when he joins the Greek army.**


	10. Greeks n' Ghosts

**Well, here's the start of the 2nd and final act! And a special guest with blond hair, muscles and sunglasses appears as King Agamemnon.**

The Greeks were in their Trojan Horse, ready to defeat their enemies. They were super excited, especially the Trojan gladiators, who were pretty much behaving like Marines, High School Jocks, and arrogant college frats. You'd expect them to act slightly smart, but no, this is what you get, frat boy-stereotypes.

"Are you all ready for this bros?!" Agamemnon said to his fellow commrades and friends.

"Yeah!" The Trojan warriors said.

"Now, are you ready to get out on the field, Phantom the Great?" Agamemnon then said, who was pointing to the 7-year old Danny, who is now known as **_Danny Phantom_** since he became the halfa for the first time. Danny was wearing his own gladiator armor, only it was black and white with a white DP symbol on the chest.

"Sure am, Mr. Agamemnon!" Danny said, saluting. This has to be the dumbest thing the Half-ghost kid has ever done, and Danny has done a lot of dumber things than this.

"Haha... That's cute." Agamemnon then said, chuckling.

A knock on the door happened, and Odysseus opened the door. He has light peach fair skin, and buck teeth, similar to those of a beaver. He also had a Trojan horse in his arms, about the length of inches it is to the ceiling of the Trojan horse to the floor.

"What did you bring, Odysseus?" Agamemnon asked.

"Some dude left this for us, guys." Odysseus replied.

"Sweet! A present. It kinda looks like our horse!" Agamemnon said.

"You want it inside?" Odysseus asked.

"It'd be rude not to bring that inside." Agamemnon replied, prompting Odysseus to put the replica in, and then, to everyone's surprise, the mini horse opened, and Super Saiyan Gohan came out and so did Candace, both were wearing the appropriate wear for this era, Candace was wearing a female toga, Gohan was dressed like Ceasar.

Agamemnon laughed and said, "Whoa, mama! I did not see that comin'!"

"Ew! What's that's horrible smell?!" Candace said, smelling the horrible scent of armpit stench.

Agamemnon and his comrades smell their armpits loudly and powerfully.

"That's the smell of victory, little girl." Agamemnon said, proudly.

"That's it, I'm getting a piece of fresh air!" Candace said, angrily.

"Greetings, men of Athens, Sparta, thebes and King. Gohan here, Super Saiyan Gohan. I've come for Danny." Gohan then said.

"You know this Saiyan guy?" Agamemnon asked Danny. 2 light blue rings appeared in front of Danny, both went their separate ways, up and down, turning Danny back into his human form, where he had Greek armor on.

"Well, I'm not so sure anymore, and I thought I did." Danny then said, glaring at Gohan.

"Then he and that girl must be spies! KILL THEM!" Agamemnon then said, prompting his crew to draw out their swords.

"NO!" Danny then said, regrettably. "He's my father."

The Greek warriors were confused about how a Saiyan of Bardock's family could be Danny's father.

"It's an adoptive relationship." Candace then said.

"I'm sorry, Gohan, I'm doing this for my own good. Things change. I've changed." Danny then said.

"You're doing this because you're just trying to spite me!" Gohan then said.

"Well, what about that incident with Cell? You were just as angry as I was right now..." Danny then said crossing his arms.

"First of all, don't bring that monster into this. And second of all, that was different, I don't want you getting hurt!" Gohan then said, reminded of his battle with Super Perfect Cell.

"Trust me, I know what I'm planning out." Danny then said.

"Yeah, Danny's part of our army now. He took an oath. All sons must prove themselves to their fathers. Today, Phantom the Great, will show his will on the battlefield." Agamemnon then stated.

"Danny's my son, he's only 7 and Candace is also 7! He may have ghost powers, but that doesn't prove anything!" Gohan then said, worriedly.

"Don't worry, Phantom, a lot of us were heroes that had problems with our fathers. My dad was a minotaur. Half man, half bull, at least that's what my mama told me." Agamemnon then said, scratching his head with one finger.

As Agamemnon talked, Gohan ran over to Danny and whispered with concerned.

"This is real war, Danny, WAR!" Gohan whispered in Danny's ear. But Danny nodded, arrogantly. "Look, I was wrong to lie to you. Okay? But I only did it because I never wanted you to worry about me too much. Do you have any idea what you're getting into?!"

"I'll tell ya! We're gonna obliterate their houses, pull down their temples! And make the cities run red with blood!" Agamemnon yelled.

"Blood!" The Greek warriors chanted repeatedly.

"Zeus on three! One..." Agamemnon excitedly said.

"I'm fine, Gohan! I know what I'm doing!" Danny then said, walking towards the door. "And besides, I'll be fine. I'm half ghost."

"You're not going!" Gohan demanded.

"Oh, yes I am!" Danny then argued.

"Two..." Agamemnon excitedly said.

"You'll get hurt!" Gohan worriedly said.

"Well, you know what I'm going to do?" Danny replied as the two glowing rings appeared around his body.

"Three..." Agamemnon excitedly said.

"What?" Gohan asked.

"I'm goin' ghost!" The 7-year old boy said, turning into Danny Phantom once again.

"ZEUS..." Agamemnon excitedly yelled.

He kicks the door open and a sea of humanity pours out and brawls with the Trojan army. The last ones from the Greek army to leave were Agamemnon and Danny. He grabs the boy and slides down the rope towards the battleground below.

"EAT MY BRONZE YOU TROJAN DOGS!" Agamemnon shouted, fighting his army's enemy.

Danny then noticed another Trojan, and Danny smiled happily and threw his shield and sword away. Danny then said, "EAT MY BRONZE YOU TROJAN DOGS!"

His hands glowed green and the Trojan snarled at him, but Danny blasted an ecto ray at him, knocking him against the wall.

The halfa chuckled. Danny then said while laughing, "I had a _blast_ with that one!" Then Danny Phantom fought more Trojans with ease, eventually, he gets overconfident, a Trojan sneaks up behind him, and Danny notices he was about to be sliced in half.

As the Trojan throws down his sword at the halfa, a finger gets in his way, blocking the sword. And that finger was SSJ2 Gohan's finger.

"Well that's cutting it close!" Gohan then said, before blasting the Trojan away.

Using his advanced swordsman skills to outmaneuver the soldier, he and Danny escape.

"Gohan, you let me down, how can I trust you if you lie to me?" Danny asked, concerned.

"Because it's my job to protect you. I'm your father!" Gohan then said, blasting away more Trojan gladiators.

"And you promise this Vlad Masters won't take me away from you?!" Danny asked, worried.

Mr. Peabody sees yet another soldier charging at them who swings at Gohan but misses. Only for Mr. Peabody to strike his helmet and knock the man down.

"I promise, as long as I'm around, nothing bad will happen!" Gohan then said.

Danny starts to climb up the rope with Gohan following him. Due to the attacks, one of the gate doors sets on fire and falls off his hinges towards the Trojan Horse. Gohan reaches his hand towards Candace, who were fingertips apart before the door crashes into the horse and knocks the Super Saiyan and the Halfa back to the ground. Not only that, but the Trojan Horse wheels away, with Candace still inside!

"Candace! NO!" Danny panicked. Then, he noticed the horse next to Gohan, Danny then said, "Gohan! Take that horse on a ride to the Trojan horse, I'm going to save a friend!"

Danny then flies after the Trojan horse, and Gohan then got on the horse and rode towards the gigantic wooden horse.

As the Trojan Horse rolls away, Candace gets more scared every second. She's so scared, she can't even notice the humorous display Agamemnon is putting out on a Trojan soldier.

"SMELL MY VICTORY! SMELL IT!" Agamemnon shouted.

He puts his armpit up to the person's nose with type extremely bad odor making him faint. Leaving Agamemnon to chuckles until he notices the Trojan Horse rolling away.

"Hey! That's my ride!" Agamemnon shouted, angrily.

The flames die down as the horse approaches another gate but leads to nothing, except a 50 foot drop cliff with the ocean on the bottom with sharp jagged rocks sticking out. Candace runs to the front of the horse and peeks through the creaks of the wooden walls to see that the horse is gonna fall at any moment, taking her down with it. She gasps at the thought of an early and untimely and also unfortunate death.

Suddenly a shock flows through the horse causing a bump, which in turn knocks Candace off her feet. The horse somehow slows down and comes to a stop with the front wheels standing over the edge of the cliff. Candace then goes back to the front and notices Danny Phantom using his strength to stop the horse from falling, while struggling as well.

"Danny! You saved me!" Candace then said, excitedly.

"All in a day's work, ma'm." Danny jokingly said.

"I don't get it." Candace then said.

"Seriously?" Danny angrily said, disapointed about Candace not getting the joke he just made.

Then, a zipline was connecting the wooden horse's tail to the castle. Gohan then flew in there and Danny phased through, leaving the horse in suspended motion.

"Now let's go back to the present, unhypnotize Candace's parents, eat my baked Alaska, have Spectra eat her own words, and make sure none of this happens again." Gohan then said.

"Good. Last thing I need is some crazed up Fruit loop raising me." Danny then said, relieved.

Everyone starts to walk towards the exit with the two but an exposed nail hooks onto Candace's toga, stopping her from leaving. She tries to pull it away but no good.

"Uh, guys?!" Candace then said, worriedly.

"Candace!" Danny then said.

He runs towards her to help but Gohan tries to stop him.

Too late. With the added weight thanks to Danny's running, the Trojan Horse gets loose and starts to creak downward towards the cliff's bottom. Danny realizes they're in danger once again and pulls Candace into a protective hug.

Gohan sees that they're standing on a loose floor board and quickly makes calculations on how to make the 2 kids escape freely. With all the calculations he made, Gohan punches the board. The force propels the 2 kids out of the floor and sends them flying out of the Trojan Horse, who falls into the cliff below, with Gohan still inside.

Candace and Danny both wake up slowly after the horse crashed to the bottom below. Danny only repeats a name weakly.

Danny then said, "Mr. Gohan... Mr. Gohan... Mr. Gohan!"

At the third time the name was said, he springs back up and heads to the edge. Candace follows him where they both see the wreckage that was formerly the Trojan Horse. Danny and Candace gasp at the sight.

"Mr. Gohan!... Mr. Gohan!... Dad!..." Danny then said, beggingly.

Danny only keeps looking up until he reverts to his human form, sits in his knees and weeps. The father that raised him like he was his own son, dead, gone.

"Oh Mr. Gohan! What should I do? What should I do?"

"Danny, there's nothing you can do. I'm so sorry." Candace sadly said, sitting besides the halfa. "Now I don't even know if I wanna go home..."

Danny stops crying and listens to that single word. Home. The WABAC was a Time Traveling product, and it can take anyone to a timeline, even to where Danny and Candace were still arguing.

"Home? That's it! I have an idea! Come on!" Danny excitedly said.

Sherman springs back to his feet and runs off along the wall of the city with Penny trailing behind him. They both reach the WABAC, and opens the door for the two children.

"What's going on?! Where are we going?!" Candace asked.

"To the one potential person that could help us!" Danny said, determined.

"Who? Clark Kent?" Candace then said.

"No! Mr. Gohan! Candace, don't you get it?! We have a time portal, I-I mean a time machine! I can set it so we can go back when Gohan is still alive!" Danny desperately said.

"But I thought you weren't supposed to travel back to a time where you existed, because there could be more of you!" Candace said, worried.

"Do we have a choice anymore?!" Danny then said, angrily. Danny presses the red button to activate the WABAC but instead, red holographic screens pop up.

Danny swipes a red screen to show a 'Manual Override' button. He looks at it then back at Candace before pushing the button and deactivating the alarm.

Danny presses the red button and travels back home. The Halfasuccessfully flies the WABAC back to the present which the blue wormhole fades away to show the WABAC chamber which first started the whole craze. The 2 then run out and head back to the living room.

"I hope this works." Candace then said.

 _"Well, a great man said that "The main reason why you don't like a person is because you don't like something about yourself", Candace." Danny then heard a familiar voice, convincingly saying that._

"We may have gone a bit earlier than we might've been supposed to." Danny said, knowing that's his past self talking.

"Oh, no." Candace worriedly said.

The 2 kids headed towards Danny's room, and creaked the door open to see the argument that started this mess.

 _"You barely know anything about Sigmund Froyd, so why should I care?" Past Candace then said, while playing Angry Birds, she tossed the bird at a 52o angle, hitting the structure._

 _Past Danny chuckled and said, "Actually, I know more than anyone else."_

"Wow, from someone else's perspective, that's kinda annoying." Danny said, annoyed by the argument.

"Yeah, you're telling me." Candace then said, also annoyed.

 _Past Candace sighed in anger and then gave a sarcastic look at Danny as she turned around and faced him._

 _"Wow, really?" Past Candace then said, sarcastically, "That's kinda like how you understand all the stuff about George Washington not really cutting down a cherry tree!" She then scoffed in anger, and then got off her chair in anger. She then said, "What a croc!"_

 _"But it's true!" Past Danny said, stretching out his arms in a convincing manner._

 _"How do you know?" Past Candace said, curiously._

Then, once again agitated by the argument, Danny completely opened the door and then said, "Because both of us know!"

The 4 kids then gasped at the moment Danny said those words. Both Danny's screamed in shock.

"Who are you?!" Past Candace asked, frightened.

"We're you from the future." Candace then replied.

"But I thought you weren't supposed to come back to a time where you exist?!" Past Danny then said.

"Exactly." Danny then said. "Mr. Gohan died in Ancient Troy. What was I supposed to do?" He had a nervous look on his face.

"Gohan, dying? I find that hard to believe." Past Danny then replied.

"Yeah, either you came from..." Past Candace then said, than raising an eyebrow in question, "I dunno, some sci-fi mullet dimension, or you are perhaps twice as stubborn as others are saying."

"What others?" Both Danny's said, in suspicion.

"I meant Stacy, Jenny, and Vanessa!" Both Candaces said, taking offense.

"Well, I guess you'll have to tell Mr. Gohan." Past Candace spoke to both Danny's.

"WHAT?!" Both Danny's said, shocked.

"I guess she's right." Past Danny then said, adjusting his glasses. The truth isn't going to be easy, but Danny agreed with his past self.

The 2 Danny's left, but then heard a certain Angry Birds theme playing. Candace and Past Candace were playing _Angry Birds_.

"I heard that!" Danny angrily shouted.

"Sorry!" Both Candaces said, embarrasedly, the 2 Candaces then left.

 **Well, we're approaching the end of the fic, a few more chapters to go! What could be next?**


	11. Historical Mash-Up!

**Well, another chapter in this fic! What's in store for Danny Phantom and Candace Flynn?**

Both Danny's and both Candaces walk out of the room and head to the living room where Gohan was setting up drinks for him, Linda, and Ryan. I think it's clear that the Flynn parents trust him completely. I mean, he helped Ryan with his back spasms!

Then, Danny heard 4 more voices arguing, all 4 of them sounded similar to Danny and Candace's voices.

"You're kidding me." Danny then said, looking to his left, seeing two more Danny's and two more Candaces, one of the of time copies of Danny and Candace were wearing the same clothing that they wore in Ancient Egypt, the other 2 wearing the clothes from the Renaissance era.

 ** _(Author's note: this idea is based on how many of Sherman and Penny should have went to the present timeline. Shouldn't there be more that 2 Shermans, 2 Peabodys and 1 Penny? As far as I'm concerned, there should've been 12 million Pennies, 12 million Shermans, and 2 million Peabodys. What was Dreamworks' thinking, I loved the film, but c'mon, Robert Minkoff!)_**

"Wow, a time loop must've been created." Danny then said. All of the Candaces were confused.

"Now's not the time to explain that." Ancient Egypt Danny then said. Then, all 8 went over to where the friendly invite was going on.

"Well, I have no idea what Vlad Masters has against you, but he's wrong about you, you're not a stuck-up-know it all!" Ryan then said.

"Why thank you!" Gohan then said.

"Uh, Mr. Gohan!" Danny and Candace was heard whispering from the living room. Gohan then noticed Danny and then he said to the parents, "Would you excuse me for a moment."

Gohan then walked over to his adopted son and his son's new friend and then said happily, "Well, Danny, what did I tell you? This night can be qualified as a success!"

"Yeah, about that..." Danny nervously then said.

"You may have to hold off on that." Candace nervously said.

"Wait a second, how come there are eight of you?" Gohan asked, noticing there are 6 more of Danny and Candace. "And why are all 8 of you in dresses from different timelines...?"

Then, Gohan puts the pieces together and said in shock, "YOU USED THE WABAC!"

"I know! It was terrible, I did!" Past Danny then said.

"But how could you?!" Gohan asked, startled.

"Well, we got into an argument about George Washington!" Renaissance Danny said, pointing at Renaissance Candace.

"So I made him show me the WABAC!" Candace then said.

"What?! Me?!" Past Candace said, feeling accused.

"Then I lost her in Ancient Egypt..." Danny then said.

"and I got engaged to King Tut...!" Egyptian Princess Candace then said,

"...so I came back and got you...!" Danny then said.

"...But then we ran out of gas...!" Renaissance Candace then said.

"...In Florence...!" Candace then said.

This soon turned into a constant bickering between all 8 7-year old kids, much to Gohan's confusion.

"And to make a long story short, you died in Ancient Troy!" Danny then said.

"What? Me? Dying? I find that hard to believe." Gohan then said, arms crossed, eyebrows raised.

"Thank you!" Past Danny then said, smugly.

"It's true!" All 7 kids simultaneously said, shouting at Past Danny.

"But now you're here and everything will be okay!" Danny then said.

"I thought I told Candace that you weren't supposed to come back to a time where you existed because there will be more of you!" Egyptian Danny then said.

"And more of her!" Past Danny said, angrily referring to Candace.

"Well, all of you can't stay here in this timeline!" Gohan then said.

"Well, why not? We could get bunk beds." Past Danny said, optimistically.

"Hey! I was thinking the same thing!" Danny then said, happily.

"It's like we're twins or something!"

"I was thinking that too!"

At this time, both Danny's, give each other high fives, but upon impact of their palms, a small tingly surge of quantum energy breaks out which diminishes upon release.

"See?! There will be too much stress on the space time continuum. That's why there can't be more of yourselves in the same timeline. Nobody, not even the Flynns must find out about this." Gohan then said, while facepalming himself and then Gohan noticed Candace's parents behind him, and then he jumped in shock.

"Well, what are you waiting for, Gohan? Me and Linda worked up an appetite!" Ryan then said.

"Yeah, that Baked Alaska smells delicious." Linda then said.

"What's with the get up?" Ryan asked, noticing Danny and Candace's ancient Greek outfits.

Candace and Danny's timeline selves climb up the railing and sneaks their way behind everyone.

"Uh, it's a costume party!" Candace then said, nervously.

"A costume party?" Linda then said.

"Uh...yeah!" Danny hastily said.

The Elevator dinged, and then the elevator door opened and out comes Penelope Spectra with a pink suit like outfit and a clipboard in her hands while looking at Mr. Gohan with a stern face. The Timeline Danny's and Candaces hide behind Linda's legs.

"Ms. Spectra!" Gohan then said, resentfully full of hate. Then, he shook off his hatred for Spectra and then he runs up to her and drags her into the house. "I'm so glad you could make it into the party!"

"I'm not here for a party, you farm pig-loving Saiyan." Spectra then said.

"Mr. Gohan was raised at a farm." Danny then said to Candace and her parents.

"Anyhow, I'm here for an investigation." Spectra then said. Gohan attempted to do that hypnotizing trick that Gohan did earlier, but Spectra shoved Gohan out of the way. The only ones that were effected by the hypnosis trick is Danny and Candace's timeline selves, who proceed to faint.

Which catches the attention of Linda, Ryan and Spectra.

"Danny? Candace?" Linda said, shocked at the sight of more of her daughter.

"8 Candaces? 8 Dannys?" Ryan then said, in shock. "What the heck's going on, Gohan?"

Gohan doesn't reply but instead chuckles nervously, _well, that's_ until the elevator opens to reveal **ANOTHER** Gohan, this time wearing a white toga with Greek patterns, and jaggered upright gold hair which immediately indicates that this Gohan was the one both kids thought was dead.

"NO ONE MOVE! I HAVE TO GET YOU OUT OF HERE BEFORE YOU TOUCH YOURSELF, DANNY!" SSJ2 Greek Gohan then said, panicking. All gasp at that misheard sentence as he means something really inappropriate, not what they were thinking. Spectra then starts to write on her clipboard.

"Gohan! You're okay!" Danny then said, running up to Gohan and hugging him.

"Well, thanks." SSJ2 Greek Gohan replied.

"Wait, how did you get home?" Danny asked.

"Let's just say I used instant transmission and help from a friend named "King Kai"." SSJ2 Greek Gohan replied with all the confidence in the world.

"Well, if you don't succeed at first, _Troy, Troy again!_ " Gohan then said.

"Now's not the time to tell puns!" SSJ2 Greek Gohan said, panicking.

"Even clever ones..." Danny whispered to his Ancient Egyptian timeline twin.

"Now not so fast! I think I've seen enough evidence to see that these boys are to be removed from this Pompadour haired Saiyan's custody!" Penelope Spectra then said.

"No! Please don't do this, Ms. Spectra." Candace then said, admitting her mistake. "This is all my fault, I picked on Danny, I started all of this. If anybody deserves to be taken away, it should be me."

Renaissance Candace could only sympathize with her counterpart.

"We're sorry." Both Renaissance Candace and Candace said, simultaneously. Danny could only frown.

"Candace, you have nothing to apologize for. A Saiyan of Bardock's family shouldn't have been given the right to adopt a boy like Danny in the first place! Now come along!"

She grabs Past Danny's arm with one hand and grabs Present Danny's arm with her other hand. Both Gohan's urge Grunion to both Sherman's go and to not bring their arms together. But she just ignores them and brings both hands together, and upon their touch, a surge of quantum energy breaks out, both Dannys start to fuse.

It was shocking and horrifying to see this happen, 2 people fusing into one body, it was terrifying and somehow disgusting to see as well.

Everyone is in shock at this sight as both halfa's struggle to separate, but only make them merge faster. Both Gohan's, 8 Candaces and 6 other Dannys run to both Danny's and pull on their available arms to separate them, but it was not helpful as all Candaces, Dannys, and Gohans merged before sending a shockwave, sending it out of the penthouse.

Once the display of disbelief was gone, only one Gohan, one Danny and one Candace were laying on the floor in their generic clothes.

"What the- Where's the other 16?" Ryan asked.

"Our cosmic doubled collided in order to rectify a crack in the space-time continuum." Gohan then said.

Ryan, who clearly didn't understand a word Gohan then said pretends to go along with what Gohan just said.

"That's reasonable." Ryan then said.

"I don't care what happened, this boy is coming with me!" Spectra said, grabbing Danny by the arm. Danny breaks free from her grasp and runs back to Gohan, only to get grabbed again by Spectra, this time with a tighter grasp.

Gohan then growls and glares at Spectra, as he transforms into a Super Saiyan 2, he then gets into a familiar pose, and a glowing yellow disc and is thrown at Spectra, hitting her against the wall.

Everyone gasps at the shock as Gohan has a look of regret, and Spectra then gets up in shock.

"He blasted me!" Spectra said in shock. Then she said menacingly, "He blasted me!"

Then, as a last resort, Gohan then said to Danny, "Run!"

Gohan then used instant transmission to get out of there.

Danny grabbed Candace by the arm and phased through the floor. Spectra grabbed Linda and Ryan by the shoulders and headed to the elevator and into the streets of NYC, calling for a cab.

 ** _WABAC Hallways_**

The time travelling trio then ran through the hallways of the WABAC machine.

"I can't believe you blasted her, Mr. Gohan!" Danny then said, shocked.

"I know, it was a terrible thing to do!" Gohan said, guiltily.

"Are you kidding?! It was awesome!" Danny then said.

They then entered the WABAC machine and Gohan pressed the machine's red button and went into the light blue aura portal.

"Now, we have a flight to catch at the past to make sure this doesn't happen!" Danny then said, but the WABAC shook, and instead of the past, The WABAC Machine was sent above the skies of NYC. And above this sight-seeing of a city, there was a glowing light blue cloud floating above the city.

 _Time Travel Failed!_

 ** _Meanwhile in a suburban home in Oklahoma_**

Gohan's father, Goku was watching Baseball on FOX, until a breaking news update came on.

 _"This just in, a gigantic glowing cloud is shown above the city of New York, and claims to be a rip in the hole in the space time continuum." The news reporter then said._

Goku then gasped and then thought in his head, _"Gohan!"_ Goku then said, "Chi-Chi, I'll be right back, I'm taking the leftover pizza with me! I gotta take care of something!" Goku then ran out of the house and turned Super Saiyan and flew off.

 ** _Back in the WABAC_**

"What the-?" Candace asked.

"It seems we ripped a hole in the time space continuum." Gohan then said.

Then, something...or someone was falling from the cloud, and that someone was Robespierre, and he landed on the windshield on the WABAC. And once he saw Gohan, the reunion isn't pleasant as Robespierre growled at him.

Gohan was shocked, soon, Da Vinci landed on the windshield.

"Hey-a, Gohan!" Da Vinci then said, right before Tut landed on Da Vinci's back, and then noticed Candace.

"Candace! My princess! My bride!" Tut said, seeming relieved.

Danny glared at Tut and pressed the button that activated the windshield wipers, wiping them off the windshield. Candace smiles at him, lovestruck, while Gohan glares at him.

"What?" Danny dumbfoundedly said, then 3 of those historical figures were being carried by a flying Super Saiyan.

"Dad?!" Gohan then said, in shock.

"Grandpa?" Danny then said.

"Gohan, try to find a way to fix all this! I'll try to protect the citizens of this town!" Goku then said, and as a Helicopter soon came to the WABAC, the Wabac soon fled away from the helicopter, and the chase began. Goku then flew over to Central Park and placed the 3 historical figures to the park, however, more and more historical figures came out of the Time rift, exploring their new place in modern New York, getting used to it easily.

A Gigantic Wooden Trojan horse then came falling out of the rift, and Goku then flew to it and caught it with all his strength. King Agamemnon then noticed and asked Goku, "Whoa, mama! What the heck is this place?"

Goku groaned.

 ** _Back at the WABAC_**

Danny and Gohan were desperately trying to find a timeline they could travel back in time into, but so far the rift wouldn't let them, while Spectra in the cab and the helecopter chased them.

The historical figures in the past then noticed the WABAC was heading to Central Park, but it ran into a light post and then crash landed at Central Park.

Goku noticed and the quickly flew over there, worrying about his son's safety.

"You gigantic orb, release Phantom the great!" Agamemnon arrived, punching the WABAC, the Grand Viser himself, and Robespierre arrived, so did the police and SWAT Team.

"Sir, I'm gonna have to ask you escape the gigantic orb." The officer then said to Robespierre.

"I take orders from no one! Prepare to taste my sword!" Robespierre threateningly said, approaching the cop with his sword, Agamemnon and Ay did the same thing, but the cop then used his taser on Robespierre. "Ooh-la-la!" Robespierre said in pain before fainting.

"Take it easy, bro." Agamemnon then said.

The Cab arrived, and Candace's Parents arrived, so did Spectra, and Spectra caught Agamemnon's attention.

"Well, bang the drum slowly!" Agamemnon then said out loud, he then ran up to Spectra and flexed in front of her. "Hey, Greek Princess, how's about you join in at the party of victory?"

Spectra then grabbed Agamemnon by the throat and threw him at the WABAC. "Fiesty!"

Goku then landed near the WABAC, and noticed the surroundings.

"What's going on?! What's happened here?" Goku asked, concerned, then, he heard an eating sound, The Greek king was eating a slice of Pizza from Goku's pocket.

"Hey!" Goku then said, accusingly.

"My bad." Agamemnon then said.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" A man shouted. The WABAC opened, and both Candace and Danny exited the WABAC, whereas Gohan walked out, but was handcuffed by the officers and being taken to a cop car, much to Danny and Candace's horror.

The man was revealed to be a man with white hair tied into a ponytail, as the result of being infused with ecto-acne, and a matching goatee. However, he has black eyebrows and a pointed nose. He has midnight blue eyes and his eyes are heavily outlined in black, showing his evil nature. He typically wears a black suit with a red handkerchief in his left breast pocket and a matching red bolo tie. The suit has three rows of white buttons, a total of six. He also wears a white undershirt and black pointed shoes. He was Vlad Masters.

"Now, Daniel, perhaps you'd like to come with me now?" Vlad then said, smiling evilly.

"Wait! You don't understand! The world's in danger!" Gohan then said, panicking.

"Yeah, just give him another chance, Spectra!" Danny begged Spectra.

"Too late! He had too many!" Spectra then said.

"You don't get it! All this was _my_ fault! I blasted at Candace, I used the WABAC without permission. Mr. Gohan didn't make any mistakes. The only mistake he ever made..." Danny then said, with his tone becoming begging into guilt. "...was me."

Everyone gasped and chattered. Gohan was shocked and saddened.

"Danny..." Gohan sadly said.

"Now that is not true, Danny." Goku then said, firmly. He then kneeled in front of Danny, and place his hand on the halfa's shoulder. "Gohan has been through an awful lot, but he's always proud of you, no matter what happens in his life. You're never a disappointment to anyone in this family

"No, Goku, Daniel's absolutely right. And so was Spectra. What kind of a Saiyan could possibly be a father to a half ghost child like you?" Vlad said, mockingly, Gohan then lowered his head in sadness, and defeat, knowing that he permanently lost custody of his son, his only adopted son...

"Maybe she's right, Vlad, but you didn't count on one thing!" Danny then said.

"What's that?" Vlad then asked, laughing.

"Gohan isn't an animal, or a Saiyan. He's a person, a human person." Danny then said, proudly. Gohan then lifted his head in shock.

"He is a human being. Being a human being is someone who loves you no matter how many times you mess up, who never turns his back on you and who's always there to pick you up when you fall, and you know who that person would be? That would be Son Gohan, my father." Danny then said proudly.

All of the historic figures then agreed with Danny, Gohan has always did everything for the greater good of humanity, especially whenever it came to being a good father figure to the halfa child, then, soon, all of the New York Citizens started to agree with the boy. Gohan then smiled, happily feeling accepted by the world.

Candace then walked up to Danny, and the halfa turned around and smiled at the girl.

"You're like anyone else. And so is he." Candace then said, smiling, she then hugged the half ghost kid, and Danny hugged her back.

"Okay, fine! But still, the law is the law, Daniel, and it can't be changed." Vlad then said, tauntingly.

"Uh, ask him about it." Candace then replied, happily pointing to George Washington, much to the crowd's shock.

"Wow! George Washington!" Goku excitedly said.

"We hold these truths to be self-evident: That all men - and some Saiyans - are created equal. I hereby award Son Gohan a Presidential pardon." George Washington then said.

"Me, too!" President Lincoln suddenly appeared, replying.

"I've done a whole lot worse." Bill Clinton also appeared.

"He's got you there, Vlad." Spectra whispered in Vlad's ear.

"Who's side are you on anyway?!" Vlad then said, angrily.

The crowd cheered in happiness, officer Swanson uncuffed the Mystic Saiyan and therefore, the halfa child embraced his father with a hug.

"Oh, butter nuts!" Vlad then said, angered.

Then, lightning struck and loud thunder was heard, and the rip in the space time continuum grew bigger and bigger.

In a house in suburban New York, Principal Stanford Pines noticed this.

"So that's how the Mayans might've predicted the world would end. Out with a bang, but with a..." Then he made a cookoo clock noise while twirling his finger.

 **So begins the final chapter!**


	12. Fixing the Rip

**One more chapter, and then the epilogue!**

Back in Central Park, another historical figure fell, the Egyptian sphynx, and as soon as it crash landed, the nose fell off the sphynx and landed on Vlad and Spectra, trapping them inside.

Gohan and the other historical figures were confused about what to do. They offered suggestions such as going at the speed of light, or doing something to fix all this.

Then, Danny had an idea in his head he then said, "I got an idea." He then shouted, "I have an idea!"

Gohan then said, "Yes! What is it, Danny?"

"Why not go to the future?" Danny then said, smiling.

"The future?" Gohan then asked.

"Well, why not? He's never been there before, Gohan." Goku then said.

"Of course! That's the only way it can be fixed! It's just like everyone was saying! But backwards!" Gohan then said excitedly. "You're a genius, Danny!"

"Uh...I don't get it." Agememnon then said.

"We're gonna punch that darn hole in the face!" Danny then said.

"Danny," Candace then said, concerned. "Are you sure about this?"

"I know I'm sure!" Danny then said, confidently.

Gohan then entered the WABAC, Goku was confused about Danny standing there.

"What are you waiting for?!" Goku asked.

"Because I'm _Goin' Ghost!"_ Danny then said, right before the 7-year old boy turned into his ghost half, only this time, Danny had a black jumpsuit his DP emblem was still on the chest, he had white gloves and white boots, now, 7-year old Danny Phantom entered the WABAC.

"I'll have to reprogram the WABAC to go forward into the future. It has to go fast, faster than never before! And once it's reprogrammed, a press of the button and a Mystic Kamehameha should do the trick!" Gohan then said.

"Alright, Mr. Gohan!" Danny then said.

"That mean's you're driving the WABAC, Danny!" Gohan then said, Danny was unsure about this as soon as he heard those words, but Danny then had a determined look on his face as he got into the pilot's seat. He then grabbed the steering wheel as he started to pilot the WABAC, starting to get it to fly to the rip.

"Come on, Danny! You can do this!" Candace then said.

The WABAC dodged several obstacles as it headed towards the rip in the time space continuum. The WABAC then speeded up, going faster than it was usually going, 492 times as fast as it did when it had to escape from that black hole in the timesteam.

"Now, Gohan?" Danny then said, as the windshield cracked.

"Not yet..." Gohan then said, putting his final touches on his repairs, finishing finally. "When I say HA, that's the signal!"

Gohan then transmitted himself to the outside of the WABAC as a grey aura formed around him as his hair became upright. He made his knees crouch and he put his arms on his left side as if his hands were forming energy.

"Kameh..." Gohan then said, then an ball of energy formed in his hands. "Hameh..."

Then, he puts his arms out and shouts with his might, "HA!" The light blue beam of energy blasts, and that was Danny's cue to press the button, and for a quick second, static formed around the WABAC and a bright flash of light happened for a quick moment another historical building was about to fall, but stopped and floated in mid air.

Then soon, the historical building started to float back into the time rip, so did the other historical figures.

Spectra then said, "You haven't seen the last of me, Gohan!"

Then Agamemnon took this opportunity to grab Spectra and Vlad while he flew into the rip, eventually all the historical figures went back into the rip, and then, the rip got smaller and smaller and then exploded like a firework.

Everyone was waiting anxiously for the Halfa and the Saiyan to return, but nothing happened. Everyone was getting more and more worried. Especially Candace and her family.

"Come on, Danny. Come on..." Candace beggingly said, grabbing her arm, nervously. Nothing. Gohan and Danny were gone. All because of Candace picking on Danny, and now, she feels guilty about it. Her mother placed her hand on Candace's shoulder, and Candace hugged her mother. Her best friend was gone.

"Gohan...no..." Goku whispered, sadly. Stricken by grief at the loss of his own son.

But suddenly, a bright flash of light appeared, surprising everyone, a few flashes of energy went off as if they were fireworks, and on the 7th flash of energy, it exploded like a big firework, and out of the energy "firework", guess what?

The WABAC came out of it, and inside it, was none other than Danny and Gohan, unscathed and unharmed, also smiling.

"WHOOHOO! YEAH!" Danny then said, as the WABAC flew down and started to fly over Central Park.

Candace then had a shocked reaction and smiled at Danny, and Danny, who was piloting the machine smiled right back at her, the WABAC then flew around a building and flew back over Central Park, prompting the citizens to cheer, especially Candace. Goku clearly laughed in relief.

"That's my son." Goku then said, smiling. "Yep, that's my boy."

 **That's the end of it! One more thing to go!**


	13. Danny's Epilogue: A Deep Regard

**And now, the grand finale.**

A few weeks later in the school year, on September 27th, 2013, the leaves changed, and so did things. Candace and Danny have become great friends, while the WABAC got an upgrade and was fixed within 30 minutes thanks to Bardock, Gohan was still confused about why Danny put a password activation on the WABAC door _(Password's Giants07)_. But anything to protect the citizens of NYC. Danny has saved several million lives on this planet.

However, Vlad soon became a greek gladiator and Spectra became Agmemnon's wife _(AN: Spectra's a human being in this, folks!)_

 **Gohan's Family van**

Danny then said, "And when you're unsure how to make friends at the PTA meeting, remember, bring chips and dip for snacks!"

Gohan then said, "Yes, Danny!"

"And remember, the Giants are playing on Sunday and Mr. Flynn knows how to take an easier route to Metlife Stadium where we'll be honored!" Danny then said, adjusting his tie.

"Yes, Danny." Gohan then said.

Then the van arrived at the boarding school, and Danny was about to leave.

"See you after school, Mr. Gohan! And remember, I have robotics class!" Danny then said.

Gohan then said, "Danny, wait." Danny stopped in his tracks, smiling.

"Yeah?"

Gohan looked hesitant, it feels as if he wanted to say something, but the words weren't coming out of his mouth, he then took a deep breath and then said, "I love you, Danny."

As soon as Danny heard those words, he then turned his excited face into a heartwarmed smile, for the first time in 7 years; he finally heard his parental figure say the phrase "I love you". Danny then replied, "I have deep regard for you as well, Mr. Gohan."

The father then smiled, the 2 finally embraced each other in a hug.

"Hi, Mr. Gohan!" Candace was heard, Danny noticed Candace literally skipping to the school. "Hi, Danny!"

"Wait up!" Danny then said, walking with Candace. The 2 7-year old kids then entered the school as it closed its doors.

Gohan then looked at the viewer and then said, "No about it, a human being is a person truly purely good of heart."

The Mystic Saiyan drove away, and this is where we end our story. A Mystic Saiyan and his adopted half-ghost child made their mark on history and lived happily ever after.

 **The end.**


End file.
